Healing Touch
by JoonyMoon
Summary: Dyson rescues a young Lauren. He takes care of her but Laurens heritage harbors secrets that may change the fate of all Fae and what is Bo's role in all this? AU young Lauren, young Bo, Big bro Dyson. Bo/Lauren Dyson/OC
1. Unforseen Discovery

**Chapter 1: Unforseen Discovery**

Five minutes of his shift left. The night was uneventful and unusually quiet. It was just his first week in this town and he had already enough. His talent was wasted in this small town. He knew he had pissed off the Ash or he wouldn't' be sitting here now in a police car in the middle of nowhere. Everything went downhill since the „incident". It was only the influence of his oldest friend that saved him from years in the dungeon, the same friend who wanted him to be send here for unknown reasons. Since he was here his police work consisted of patrolling streets where never anything happened, writing reports about minor theft attempts and helping kids in the morning to cross the street. He was a special detective. Strong, smart and the perfect hunter not a fucking school crossing guard.

His body tingled with unused energy. He needed to do something, anything to get it out of his veins. His body demanded action, he wanted to hunt, to fight or to do atleast something. He looked out of the windshield and saw the moon shining in full bloom. It was a beautiful night.

Another look at his watch. Two minutes left. Not long until he could finally change this damn car for stroll in the woods.

One minute. Before he realized that anything was wrong he was being forcefully pulled out of his car. He wanted to rip his attacker apart. How did he dare? How could his defenses be so sloppy? Nobody ever sneaked up on him like that, but before he could do anything a strange warmth flooded him, washing his anger away. Lips, a pull at his insides and he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up fully satisfied. Weary but physically unharmed he slowly stood up. His legs were still a little wobbly. He was sure that his attacker must have taken some energy from him. Enough to let him pass out, but not so much to kill him.

"What the... Ungh...How long..." He looked at his watch. 40 minutes. What the hell had just happened? All he remembered was how he felt pure bliss and then nothing. Did the man...? He checked himself. Everything seemed fine. A deep sigh escaped his lips and is replaced by a smug grin. Finally things got interesting. Whatever or whoever attacked him was definitely not human, meaning that he was finally in his element.

"I'll get you..." a predatory grin plastered his face. He closed his now yellow glowing eyes and concentrated. Slowly he breathed some air, sniffed, tried to find the scent he was looking for. It wasn't easy. Too many different smells made it impossible to distinguish the one he was looking for. He growled and crouched down, maybe a change of positions would do anything. But when he took a better look at the ground he saw something. A blood trail almost not visible in the dim streetlight. He grabbed his flashlight from the glove compartment and followed the trail as quickly as his weakened body allowed him to.

The trail stopped in front of a house not far from his car. The door was open. He slowly entered the dark hallway. More blood. He knew what he had to expect and he didn't like it. It meant a lot of paperwork when a feeding got wrong especially in a small town like this one. A family picture on the wall. He cursed. A single person was easy to cover up but a whole family? Children? Not so easy. It always got to him when children were involved. No matter how rough and stoic he always seemed, started to crumble as soon as kids were involved. He could care less about a human getting killed. Messy kills only meant paperwork, but the little ones made him want to protect them no matter what. It was like chicken. Grown up they taste delicious no one feels bad about killing them it's what they were born for, but a fluffy little chick? Nobody could harm such a little ball of fluff. He shook his head. Where was that coming from?

It didn't take long for his eyes to change into "night vision" to reveal a body lying between hall and what was the living room. It was a female body with the most unnatural and psychotic grin plastered in her face. Her skin was ashen, clothes disheveled and partly ripped in pieces. He saw something like that only once. Combining this with the attack earlier, he was sure what or who did this. He kneeled down checking the pulse even though he knew it was pointless, but he had to be sure.

What was an Incubus doing here? He never heard of one feeding outside the cities and leaving bodies around was very rare too. Succubus and Incubus were masters at hiding their tru nature, attractive to almost everyone but also deadly. A sigh escaped his throat. Messed up creatures. Draining life energy to survive in just such a distasteful way. He shuddered. He never met a Succubus but he was sure whenever he would see one he would get as far away as he could or he would punch her. Extreme, but they creeped him out. And there weren't many things that accomplished that.

Just when he wanted to call the specialist to clean this mess up he heard something. A whimper just from the living room. He put his phone away walking into the room looking the way he heard the whimper. In the middle of the room sat a little girl not older than six. Long, curly, dark brown hair framed her tear filled face. Some nasty cuts spoiled her beautiful porcelain face. She cried miserably. Her arms hugging her knees tightly against her chest.

On the one side he is relieved that somebody survived on the other side it complicated things.

Mumbling pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see another child (or was she already a teenager? He never really knew with these humans) kneeling at the floor cradling the lifeless body of a very young boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I was too late... Oh god. Paul... Sorry... I shouldn't... I...It's all my fault..." tears were flooding down her eyes like little waterfalls. Her voice was thick of pain and regret, stroking lovingly his cheek, smearing blood over his face in the attempt. She rocked im back and forth like a baby. The boy couldn't have been older than two. That grin. Oh god. How could he do that to a small boy?

"Fucking Incubus" he growled low.

The girl turned her head. Deep brown eyes sank deep into his. Her blonde hair is tainted with crimson streaks. Blood. Everywhere. He saw it, he smelled it all over her, her clothes were soaked with it, lines of blood still trickling out of uncared wounds leaving a puddle on the floor.

The blondes eyes fixed him for a second a swirl of emotions sparked behind them. Carefully but quick she laid the boy down and grabbed for the knife still lying beside her. He saw it took a lot of strength for her to stand up. Her right hand on the knife while her left arm pressed firmly against her abdomen. Taking a better look he saw the large gash across her stomach, her arm being the only thing to keep her insides where they should be. He had seen a lot in his life but the picture of the thirteen year old in front of him, desperately grasping at conciousness in a pain he couldn't imagine, made him sick to the stomach.

How she was still alive was a miracle.

"Who... are... you...?" she panted, taking slowly position in front of the younger girl to protect her, shakily pointing the knife at him.

"I'm detective Dyson Thornwood" He showed her his badge, slowly making step towards her.

"Po...lice? Why?" she blinked fighting the fatigue.

He decided to leave out that he was attacked and only told her that he followed a blood trail.

She seemed to believe him and lowered the knife. She slowly sat down the floor.

"Lori" the brunette squeaked sitting in front of the blonde.

"I'm fine Ivy... just... tired." The blonde tried to form a reassuring smile but failed.

"You are hurt" 'Lori' said, cupping the smaler ones cheek.

The detective decided to call an ambulance. Human or not, but the human girl had to get medical attention no matter the circumstances. The second he wanted to call something strange happened.

The blondes thumb started glowing, the cuts on Ivy seemed to disappear.

"What the heck?" there was no way that the girl was just a human. A hybrid? Or Fae? A normal hospital was out of question.

Her eyes glowed golden like the aura of energy pulsating through her fingers, healing the flesh under it without leaving marks. Her body started shaking, blood pooled out of her eyes and her mouth. She screamed from the pain and finally lost the battle of conciousness.

Without thinking Dyson took the lifeless body in his arms. He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

A/N: Thanks for reading. You can probably guess who the girl is. This is my first lost girl fanfic and also the first one I wrote in english. English is not my mothertongue so i hope it isn't that bad. So I'm happy about every Feedback I get to improve my writing.


	2. Coco Moo

**Chapter 2: Coco Moo**

Dyson was exhausted. A lot of energy was taken from him this evening. Nothing hurt or itched, he was just tired. A bit slower than usual he got up from the couch, yawning and stretching in the process. He peeked in his bedroom. The two girls were fast asleep and ok as far as he could see. It was all still a miracle how the blonde had survived.

* * *

She had looked so fragile in his arms. Fragile, but not weak. A weak person would have already been dead. Heck, every human he knew wouldn't survive that. She was a fighter, a healer. His gut told him to save her, that she was special, but how?

He awkwardly cupped her cheek with his big hand, his thumb softly stroking the bruised cheek.

"You better keep on fighting, girl" he mumbled, his face getting softer than he ever allowed it to be. His rough exterior seem to falter. Ivy clung at his legs, begging him to do something. He looked down at her. Her eyes startled him. They were glowing in a soft baby blue. Calmness flooded through his body. Who were those kids? Why didn't anyone know about them? Were they hidden? The urge to protect those two got stronger. He wasn't sure if this was because of Ivy's energy or his own impulse.

Tears started forming in his eyes. What was that girl doing? He never cried. He wasn't known to be empathetic. A strong willed, cold warrior, not a cry baby. Damn powers. He would have been scared if it weren't those were still kids.

He leaned down and touched the blonds forehead with his. It was the way the adults calmed down the cubs in the clan. He remembered his mother doing it whenever he was hurt. It was naturally for him to do this.

"You are no weakling, now live" he growled.

His eyes widened when the blondes whole body started to glow gold. Pure bliss and happiness filled his brain. He felt his life energy being pulled from him, but somehow he didn't care...

He brought the girls home. It wasn't really home for him, only a place were he slept. His home was outside the cities and town in the scottish woods. Or in the nature at all. The only place where he could truly be himself.

He looked at his bloodstained shirt and sighed. It was a reminder of this evening. He took a sniff and wrinkled his nose. Without thinking he took it off and threw it into the trash can keeping the bloodied clothes of the blonde company.

* * *

He had to get her out of the ruined clothes before he could put her into bed. The detective wasn't sure how. He couldn't just undress the girl, that would be inappropriate and was against everything he stood for. A sigh escaped his lips. His eyes fell on Ivy who clung at the blondes arm whispering calming words into the other girls ear. No he couldn't ask the brunette to do that.

He decided to call Rena a fellow officer and only other Fae in the area. She had the nightshift and must be somewhere in the neighborhood. It didn't take her long for her to come.

The redheaded officer grinned when she saw Dyson opening the door. It was the first time they saw each other after their shared late night activities just 24 hours ago and it was awkward. He tried to play it down, being professional.

"Hey Rena. Um... Glad you could make it..." he stared at his feet. This was not the time to sink in the ocean blue eyes of the redhead. He had to concentrate on the important things on the traumatized and hurt children not his overly active libido. It wasn't helping that Rena leaned in whispering in his ear.

"What happened?" she hushed.

Oh god she smelled so good. Focus...Inaproriate...Focus.

"A feeding went wrong..." so he started retelling his evening. He didn't know why he was being very vague explaining things to Rena, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. His gut was telling him that those girls were part of something bigger and that he had to protect them no matter what.

"Poor girls. Even humans don't deserve something like that... What do you plan to do with them?"

He scratched his beard unsure. His focus was on getting those two into safety and finding out where their powers were coming from. He had already called the one who was responsible for sending him here. He was sure he knew something the detective didn't or he could at least tell what was going on with the children being one of the most knowledgable man in supernatural occurences he knew. But he couldn't tell Rena about that, so he decided to keep it simple.

"Well at first I would like you to change the girls clothes. She can't stay in that... that rug. I've put a shirt and some boxers in the bedroom. Not perfect but better than the alternative. Clean the blood up, will you?"

"Aye Aye Captain" she saluted mockingly.

"This is not the time for jokes officer" he ruffed shaking his head annoyed.

"sorry" Rena blushed ashamed.

Grunting he accepted her apology and walked to the living room. He slowly opened the door not to startle them. Ivys curios eyes greeted him.

"Hey... umm..." God he was awful with kids.

"I... I brought a friend... A cop like me.. She.. um" The girls eyes were boring into him. Help me Rena please... Like she could hear his thoughts the redhead entered the room.

With a genuine smile she slowly approached Ivy.

"Hello Ivy" her voice was soft as cotton.

"I'm Rena" she said kneeling down to the brunette who fixed her with her eyes. She saw fear and pain in them.

"I'm here to help... Is she your sister?"

The girl nodded and tightened the grip. "Lori...um..Lauren is my big sister...please help her... she's all I have left... please" her voice was wavering, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rena carefully reached out and touched the arm of the girl. A strange calming feeling washed through her. All she wanted to do was to put the girl into her arm, keeping her safe from the world.

Dyson rummaged around the kitchen it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He knew there was a reason he picked it up. He poured some milk into a pot heating it up. Cubs loved milk he remembered. He added a little cocoa. Heck, he would never admit it, but HE loved cocoa milk. That was the reason that he had here in the first place and was also the first thing he bought.

It smelled so damn good. His mouth ached for the creamy, sugary heaven in a cup. If someone ever found out about this no one would ever take him seriously again. He had to think manly thoughts. Football, meat, beer, women, Rena, soft delicious curves.. God! He had stop this. There were to children who had the most horrible night somebody could think of and he was just the same old horn dog like always.

He took a deep breath and poured the flavored milk into two cups and threw the pot into the sink. To top it he added some whipped cream and marshmallow.

When he entered the Living room he saw Rena with Lauren in her arms going into the bedroom. Ivy still sat on the couch.

OK you can do it... He told himself.

"I've made some coco moo" he hold up the two cups. Oh god did he just say coco moo? He was damn lucky that Rena wasn't still in the room or his reputation would be crumpling down.

He slowly sat down the two damping cups and took a seat. Ivy looked unsure between Dyson and the cups. Seemingly to decide whether or not to trust him. Finally she shyly grabbed a cup and sipped. A small grin spread in her face.

"Like it, cub?" he asked

Ivy nodded and took a bigger gulp. A smile crept into his face. He decided against asking about anything that had to do with this evening. It could wait until the next day. They sat there in silence until their cups were empty.

Dyson was surprised when Ivy crawled timidly next to him snuggling into his arms. He awkwardly held the girl close, not really sure how to react.

"Please keep us safe" again this warm feeling, he saw the glow.

"I will" and he meant it. They sat there for a moment in silence until he catched Ivy staring at him.

"hmm?"

"Can... can you tell me a story?"

"What?" he was confused

"Lauren always tells me a story before sleeping"

"What kind of stories?"

"Fairy tails. She thinks they are stupid, but I like them. Can you tell me the story of the wolfie and the girl.. um.. red.. something..." she tried to remember the name.

"Red riding hood?" he helped her but huffed. He hated that fairytale. The big bad wolf, pah it was a misunderstanding and that red hooded girl wasn't as innocent as everyone always believed. Many wolfs died because of that incident and that story mocked all those who died because of that misunderstanding. He was not going to retell one of the darkest days in the history of wolfs.

"How about I tell you another story about wolfs? You know a wolf isn't as bad like those stories makes you to believe."

"Kay..."

He was bad at telling stories.

"Once upon a time there was a she-wolf called Asena..."

When he ended his Story Ivy was fast asleep in his arms.

"Sleep tight little cub" he hopped her dreams weren't filled with nightmares.

"Is the big bad Wolf getting soft?" Rena grinned pointing at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Shut it Sawatzki" he growled.

"The blonde?" he nodded in the direction of his bedroom.

"Still asleep. I've cleaned and bandaged the wounds and dressed her."

He slowly stood up with the child still in his arms.

"I'm going to tuck her in"

When Dyson came out of the bedroom Rena stood already in front of the door. She looked apologetic at him.

"Sorry, gotta go. Some idiot decided to break a bottle at the head of another idiot." she sighed.

"yeah... idiot" he mumbled. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little disappointed that she had to go so soon.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah.. kay... um... thanks for everything..." he rubbed his neck.

"You're welcome" she smiled and pecked him on the cheek, lingering a second longer than necessary and left without saying another word.

He grinned.

* * *

Now he was standing here in his wifebeater. He grabbed a powerbar and an energydrink. Before he could consume some of it there was a knock at his door.

"Finally"

He opened the door.

"Hello old friend" the man at the door greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey Trick, I'm glad you could make it. They are sleeping. Please come in..."

A/N: Thank you to all who favorited and followed this story. And a special thanks to the ones leaving a review. Reviews are the bread of fanfic writers.


	3. You can stand under my umbrella

**Chapter 3.1 **

Earlier the day of the attack

„Happy Birthday Mom. I brought you some of your favorite flowers." the blonde held up a bunch of lilies, a sad smile adorned her beautiful face. She took a deep breath and kneeled down, laying the flowers on a grave, fingers softly brushing the statue of an angel, guarding her Mother.

Clouds darkened the sky.

„I miss you so much. Everything is messed up since you are gone. Dad's moodswings are getting out of control. I do everything I can to protect Ivy, but I'm just 14. There is only so much I can do...I.. I fear that someday it isn't going to be enough, that I'm not able to bring Dad back this time. You know I could swear that his eyes are glowing blue when he... when he starts... I know it sounds silly... but sometime I think he is some sort of.. of Demon. " She slumped down the grass hugging her knees and began to cry.

„I wish you were still here. You always knew what to do, always had an answer for my every question." Her voice started wavering

„I know that I promised you to take care of Dad, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough anymore... It's getting worse. The intervals are getting shorter and he becomes more aggressive... more...ab.. abusive." Her voice broke and her body started to shake. The sky broke open. Thick raindrops falling down to earth, soaking her clothes.

„I...I... I want my Daddy back... the one who tought me to swim, the one who picked me up whenever I fell from my bike, the one who protected me from the monsters under my bed."

„God.. I'm so pathetic... You can't hear me, but I sit here like some idiot thinking you could. Frightened, pouring my heart out... God Lauren pull yourself together you have to be strong."

„Bye Mommy...I Love you..." she whispered and turned to leave.

She couldn't go home now. It was one of ‚these' days. Meaning to stay as far from her father as possible. She knew Paul was safe at home. Her father had never done anything to her half brother.

She didn't know where her feet were dragging her. Usually she sat in the library every free minute reading, trying to find a reason for her father's behaviour. She already lost her mother, she didn't want to lose her father too, no matter what he did to her. Ivy needed him, Paul needed him.

She knew it wasn't really him, that there was something big behind all of this, but she couldn't grasp what. She felt like she had read almost every psychology book in existence without success, not sure if it was because she didn't understand most of it or because the solution wasn't there.

She slumped down on a bench. It was still raining, but she didn't care, when it suddenly stopped raining. Lauren looked up. An umbrella.

„You're wet"

„You don't say" Lauren snapped.

„You need some dry clothes"

„No I don't"

„Yes you do or you'll catch a cold"

„I won't"

„You are stubborn"

„No I'm no..." Lauren sighed and started to grin.

„Well... maybe a little, doesn't matter though. I can't go home now and I don't have money to buy some dry ones, but it's not so bad. I'm used to it. It's not so bad like you may think"

„You come with me. We're about the same size. Come on." The girl just said. Not asking for the why she couldn't go home, which Lauren was thankful for.

Lauren looked for the first time at the girl holding the umbrella. Warm brown eyes greeted her. The long, brown hair framed her flawless face. She was right, they were roughly the same size and age, but the brunettes curves were more defined, puberty must have hit her early. Lauren blushed.

„My god you are beautiful" she whispered. God, get a grip Lauren. What's wrong with you?

The brunette looked at her quizzically.

„Erm... nothing... I said... nothing"

„So... are you coming?"

„What? No...maybe... I mean.. no... I don't know you and you don't have to. You don't know me, why would you want to help me?"

„You're not used to people wanting to help you, do you?"

Lauren shook her head no.

„So... first of all my mother taught me to help people in need. And about that not knowing you, I'd like to get to know you. So please let me, ok?"

Lauren sighed. What was that girl up to?

„Alright, you won... You're very persistent, you know?" Lauren admitted.

The brunette grinned.

„I'm not really good at this people stuff... Well... erm first of all you don't know my name and I don't know yours. I read in a book that at the first meeting the two partys exchange business cards... hmm well... unfortunately I don't have one... Do you...?"

„Ok...You're definatly not used to this, did you just really ask me for my business card?" the brunette laughed

„I...I guess... Wrong move?"

„Very wrong... but cute" she smiled.

„How about starting to walk to my house. It isn't far and while we are walking we can talk."

Lauren nodded a little embarrassed.

„I really am sorry. I'm getting homeschooled so I don't have a lot of contact with people my age." the blonde apologized.

„Hey that's ok. Everything is fine. I don't bite. So... what's your name?"

„I'm Lauren. Lauren Dumas"

„Well, nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Bo. Bo Dennis" she mimicked Lauren.

„Bo? that's an interesting name, never heard of it before, is it short for something?"

„Yeah... It stands for Isabeau, but I'm not very fond of that name."

„I think it sounds beautiful..."

„Does it sound as beautiful as I do look?" Bo smirked.

„What? Erm... Oh god... you heard that?"

„You weren't as quiet as you thought you'd be... but hey it's ok. It's always nice to hear that you are apreciated" Bo winked.

Laurens cheeks turned a darker shade of red, where did she got herself into?

* * *

The warm water of the shower was trickling down her body, pleasuring her achingly cool body. What the hell was she doing here? She didn't know that girl and just followed her home. She NEVER did something like this before. Maybe it was the last days that exhausted her or the miserable state her mind was in, but it felt strangely good that somebody seemed to care. Lauren wasn't sure what made her trust Bo, but that girl had a magnetic personalty, she instantly felt drawn to her and that was the thing that concerned her, because usually she was very cautious.

She turned of the water. Just as she stepped out of the shower the bathroom door opened and Bo casually entered the room with fresh clothes in her hands. Lauren hastily tried to grab for something to cover herself up, but slipped, ripped the shower curtain from it's hinges and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

Bo was instantly at her side.

„Oh god, are you ok? I didn't want to startle you. I just wanted to bring you a fresh change of clothes. Are you hurt? Do you want me to call a doctor?" Bo rambled concerned.

She kind of bruised her butt though she would never tell Bo that, so she just nodded.

A few accidental, awkward and definitely not appropriate touches and stares later they sat (both dressed) in the kitchen sipping hot cocoa, they talked about everything and anything. It was just so easy and refreshing. It felt so good to not think about her father for once.

„Hmmm... I love coco moo" Lauren sighed.

„Coco moo?" Bo raised one Eyebrow.

The blond blushed. „I said that alloud, didn't I?"

Bo just smiled at her. „But it's really yummy, maybe a little bit addicting."

„Well... did you know that cocoa solids contain alkaloids such as theobromine and phenethylamine, which have physiological effects on the body? It has been linked to serotonin levels in the brain. Some research found that chocolate, eaten in moderation, can lower blood pressure. The presence of theobromine renders chocolate toxic to some animals though, especially dogs and cats, believe me. I still miss Mr. Whiskers. He was such a good cat..." Laurens eyes lit up while talking, her hands animatedly emphasized what she was saying.

Bo looked at her with wide eyes seemingly in awe, but Lauren misinterpreted the look.

„And now you possibly think that I'm a creepy freak, what I probably am..." Laurens hands were nervously flailing around.

„What? No I'm just impressed. I mean, wow I didn't get half of it and you remember stuff I never thought about before. Besides... it's totally cute when you geek out like that. Your eyes were kinda sparkling..." Now it was Bo who blushed.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the brunette in front of her.

„Must be my mothers genes. She always got that look when she explained something or found a solution to a problem or just talked about her work. It seemed like she knew everything, like her wisdom was endless... Sadly it wasn't..." Lauren sighed. She rarely spoke to anyone about her mother especially not with a stranger. It still felt to raw, to personal. suddenly she felt an incredible warmth flooding her body. The brunette had put her hand on the blonds arm as a comforting gesture.

„What happened?" Bo asked, her voice soft.

Lauren took a deep breath. Her brain warned her to stop talking, but her gut told her to trust Bo and frightengly her gut seemed to win this time.

„My...My mom was a doctor. A really good one too. Maybe even the best.." Lauren smiled proudly.

„She had to travel a lot. To be honest I don't really know what her area of expertise was. All I know is that it must have been something special or she wouldn't have been needed all around the world. One day she went to Africa... the Congo. A dangerous pandemic spread through the land. A fever, a disease nobody had seen before. She was able to contain the virus, but she wasn't able to cure it. When she returned... She got sick"

Lauren stopped. Her emotions threatened to gain control over her, when she felt another impulse of warmth flooding her. Bo had tightened her grip on her arm. Eyes full of sympathy and not pity. The brunette didn't say a word. She was waiting for Lauren to continue, whenever she was ready. The girl remained a mystery to Lauren.

„Everything happened so fast... I wished that I could have done anything to help her..." a single tear escaped her eyes. She heard a chair squeak and shortly afterwards felt Bo's arms soothingly around her. luckily the brunette abstained from saying any comforting, but hollow words. So they just sat there in silence. For the first time since her mother had died Lauren felt safe again now in Bo's arms.

It should've been more awkward she tried to tell herself. She shouldn't be so open, so comfortable... so... intimate with a stranger, another girl. Lauren took a deep breath. Damn Bo smelled so unbelievably good.

She could feel her breath in her neck becoming more labored. Bo pressed their bodies tighter together. Laurens heart was racing and hammering against her chest. Her eyes closed with anticipation. Without a warning she felt the brunettes lips at her neck, kissing along her pulse point. She tried to suppress the moan forming in her throat but failed miserably. This was so wrong but also felt so damn good.

„Lauren"

„hmm..."

„Lauren"

„hmm..."

„Hey Lauren, wake up." Wake... up? Slowly the blond opened her eyes only to stare in the concerned face of Bo who kneeled before her.

„Is everything ok? Are you hurt? You kinda fell asleep in my arms and... Well I... I heard you moaning in your sleep. Are you in pain? Is it because of the incident in the bathroom?" Bo rambled.

Sleep? Did she only dream Bo touching her like that? How could she fall asleep and not knowing it? What the hell was wrong with her? Having some kind of wet dream of the first person who is nice to her in years? In that said person PRESENCE? MOANING? And that wonderful person is concerned that she is hurt, not knowing that the blond in front of her was some kind of creepy pervert.

Must be her raging teenage hormones. She were just an ordinary teenager. Those kind of dreams were totally common for kids her age. Nothing to worry about. Right? 'Science help me please' Lauren begged.

"Well... I kinda bruised my butt..." Lauren said flustered. The cat was out of the bag, still better than telling the other truth. Her eyes landed on the clock at the wall.

"Shit..."Without warning jumped up from the chair, almost knocking Bo over in the attemot " I... I'm sorry Bo but I have to go. I have to pick my sister up from school..." How could she almost forget Ivy, especially when it was one of 'these' days. She could still make it she just had to jog, the school wasn't that far away.

"My clothes..."

"Still wet. Sorry. But you can keep mine. Give them back when you have the time. It's not like I need them... To be honest they became a little to... small..." the brunette blushed a little.

They stood in front of the door.

"Bo? I...I want to thank you. Not just for the clothes, the hot shower and 'coco moo'" she grinned but the grin turned into a genuine smile.

"You've managed to turn a day that started as a horrible one into one of the best I had for long. Thank you Bo... For being there. See you soon?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah.. that would be nice." the brunette smiled.

"Just for the record: You bruised your ass and still consider it one of the best? You must have a shitty life." Bo said half jokingly.

"If you knew..." Lauren whispered.

Bo opened the door and now they stood awkwardly in front of eachother until the brunette leaned forward and pecked Lauren on both cheeks, lingering a second to long on her right cheek.

That earned her a baffled look from Lauren.

"You told me you are part french and... Erm... Well...Good... Bye?" Bo's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink while she selfconciusly rubbed her neck.

Lauren just grinned. "Bye Bo, see you soon" she said and left with a big smile on her face.

The moment she was around the corner she touched her still tingling right cheek. Yep she definately had to pick up a few books about puberty and hormones.

A/N: So that's the first part of chapter 3. Guess you didn't expect this. I thought I give you guys (you are great btw) a bit of fluff before we see what really happened that evening. About Bo's Powers: She is definatly not aware that she has them. It's the start and a really early stage.


	4. Me lurve some Bubbletea

**A/N:**_ Somehow the chapter ended up totally different from what I had planned. But when I started everything just happened automatically... Hope you can bear with me. I needed at least just a little fluff after the last episode. I couldn't bring myself to write the horrible evening now. I promise the next chapter will be waaaay darker. Last but definitely not least, I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favorited or followed the story. You are awesome. When I first posted this story, I've never expected such a positive recognition. So thanks, I'm still happy about every feedback I can get._  
_Joony_

**Chapter 3.2 Me Lurve some Bubbletea**

„Loooori" the brunette squealed when she jumped into her bigger sisters arms. Laurens lungs were still burning from her jog (more of a sprint) here. She had just made it in time. Usually Ivy took the bus home, but on special occasions Lauren took the time to pick her little sister up from school and spend the afternoon with her. The brunette adored her big sister and enjoyed every minute she could spend with her. Their togethertime had gotten sparse over the last year.

When Lauren wasn't studying at home she usually was in the library. You rarely saw the blond without a book in her hands. Her face always stern and in concentration, notebook at hand scribbling down her own ideas and notes, she seemed to crave for wisdom, absorbing every bit of knowledge she could grasp and reciting it without any difficulty. She was like Wikipedia, but more reliable people mused. It was a trait she got from her mother. People always wondered why the genius blond didn't go to a private school and was homeschooled instead. Her mother did a formidable job before she passed away and her father was a good teacher too. But most wondered why the blond lived so secluded and was shielded from the outside while the little Dumas was attending the local elementary school and danced in a ballet group two times a week.

Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't envy her sister a little. She was so outgoing always making friends. Everybody loved her. Who couldn't? She was way to adorable to not like her. Lauren had never much contact to children her age. While never having any problems dealing with adults (she was always very polite and her educated appearance made them often respect her) her dealing with children her age was always a bit awkward.

She was a geek, a nerd, a know it all, what made her unpopular most of the time. She became exceptionally shy and distant, always being the misfit, the outsider. She long gave up on fitting in, accepting to be alone, it was easier that way, to be the cold and strange girl nobody knew than to always struggle and fight for attention she didn't wanted in the first place.

Then there was the encounter with that Bo girl. Lauren had been her awkward self, demonstrating how lost she was in such a situation, but Bo was different. She had smiled and laughed and... seemed to care even though they were complete strangers to each other. A smile flashed over her face thinking about the brunette. It felt so good to let go for once, to be herself, to be excepted and liked and not being treated like an alien. She wanted to see her again although she totally geeked out. A strange set of feelings flooded her body thinking about the brunette. The thought about her dream made her blush. She wasn't sure what it meant and decided to inquire in that field. It was still a mystery for her that she was so open with that girl, talking about things she never told anybody before, especially not a stranger. She never let her guard down, it was what kept her safe and protected from the hurtful truths. Being strong, being distant was always her weapon of choice. She had to be for her own and Ivys sake. But then there came Bo and cast a spell over her. Lauren couldn't believe that she fell asleep in the other girls arms.

„Lori, look I draw something for you" Ivy proudly held up a piece of paper. It took a moment for Lauren to react after being pulled out of her thoughts of Bo.

The blond kneeled down, took the picture and smiled at her younger sister.

„Look, there is you" she pointed at the blond figure holding a book.

„And daddy and me.." a brown haired, bride shouldered man holding a brown haired smiling girl in his arms.

„And Paul and mommy" Lauren felt a stung in her heart when Ivy called the black haired figure in the drawing mommy. The blond would never call that woman her mother. She had no idea what her father saw in this woman. She was nowhere as beautiful or smart or kind as her mother was. Helen, the name of her stepmother, was plump. She wasn't dumb, no she was quite intelligent researcher in an automobil factory , but compared to the sheer endless wisdom of her real mother she seemed... dull.  
Lauren couldn't blame Ivy for calling that woman her mother. The girl was so young when their real mother died and didn't really remember her, how sad it may was for Lauren, Helen was the mother who raised the brunette, who loved the little girl like she was her own. Ivy was loved.

But Lauren couldn't shake off the thought that Helen hated her. Their interactions were cold and distant and was confined to absolutely necessary ones. Since the older woman came into her life there was a mutual dislike between them. Lauren could swear Helen was jealous of her. The raven haired woman clung to her father, defied him, adored everything he did, was in thrall of him. It was scary sometimes. The blond wasn't unaware of her looks of disdain. Sometimes it looked like her eyes were shooting pure venom whenever Lauren spent time with her father.

Things changed a lot when she hit puberty, everything got a little harder than they already were. She knew she had a remarkably resamblance to her mother, she looked like a younger version of her, her brown eyes the only thing that differed from the blue ones of her mother.

Ivy was loved so deeply by her father and Helen it hurt for Lauren being the outcast since her mother died. Her little sister didn't know about the subsequent tantrums their father went through since their mothers death. Lauren did everything to keep them a secret. Those outbursts happened suddenly and only when they were alone. She shuddered thinking about those moments. Moments she begged her father to return, when his eyes seemed to glow blue, his breathing became heavy. There were accidents she called them. When she wasn't able to bring him back fast enough and he hit her. Once, twice, thrice... His punches were strong, leaving her bruised and battered, but she let him. She knew it wasn't really him, that there was something wrong with him. That she had to help him.

Things got worse when her body started to change. Hormones, her body, her desires changed and so did her fathers outburst. He still hit her, but it seemed to get more sexual. It disgusted her, made her sick when he touched her like that. Her mind tried to grasp at the happy moments they had shared, but there was only so much happy thoughts could do. She knew he was seeing her mother in her in those moments when he whispered her mothers name over and over again.

It haunted her every dream. Almost every night she cried herself to sleep until exhaustion let her finally close her eyes only to send her into her nightmares. Her rational mind told her to go to the police, but she couldn't. She was afraid for herself and for Ivy and Paul. She had to pull herself together. Lauren couldn't take their father from her siblings, couldn't be selfish. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices, her mother once told her.

„Lori?" a tug at her sleeve pulled her back in the now, away from those gruesome memories. She looked in the questioning face of her little sister.

„It's really pretty my little munchkin..I'm sure daddy is going to pin it to the fridge" she smiled and patted her younger sisters head which earned her a happy and proud smile from the smaller Dumas.

„Can we go to McDonalds?" Ivy asked hopefully.

„You know that stuff isn't healthy."

„Pretty please?" Ivy tried her puppy dog eyes that usually worked on everyone, except Lauren.

„Nope, not a chance." Lauren stayed hard. Ivy's smile faltered, tears were about to fall.

„Don't look at me like that... I promised mom to take good care of you. She hated fast food.." Lauren sighed and looked in the disapointed face of her sister. She counted the money she still had with her. It wasn't enough to buy something to eat. They had to go to the bank first.

„I've got another idea. How about we grab something healthy to eat" Lauren hold up her finger before Ivy could protest „...and then we get some ice cream,hmmm?"

After the heavy rainfall earlier the sun shined beautifully. People streamed through the streets of the town. The only ice cream parlor in town was filled to bursting point with sugar hungry people who yearned for the first ice cream of this year. She hated crowds. They made her uncomfortable. When an older man, accidentally or not so accidental groped her she almost panicked and punched him.

It took her an eternity to get to the shopkeeper and even longer to finally getting served. She finally got hold of two ice cream cones. She hold them across her chest when she scrambled through the crowd. It seemed like the whole town had the same idea. She almost made it when someone barged into her, the ice cream marking itself in her shirt and finally falling to the ground. Her mood already on edge from dealing with those people and the perv.

„God dammit! I've waited 20 minutes, got groped for nothing. Now I have a ruined shirt that isn't really mine and a sad 6 year old waiting for her ice cream..." she growled without even looking up.

„Sssorry... I didn't mean to." that... voice. Lauren looked up and saw in those expressive brown eyes.

„Bo...I..erm... It's ok.. I'm sorry... I didn't want to be so mean, I usually don't freak out like that.. forgive me.. please?" the blond rambled.

„Forgive you? I am the one who bumped into you. I told you before it's ok to let your feelings out some time. I really am sorry... Just wait a second, ok?" Bo disappeared in the crowd only to come back a really short time later with three ice cream cones. Lauren looked at her jaw wide open.

„How..."

„My secret" Bo winked and handed her two of the cones.

Lauren breathed a sigh of relieve when they were finally out in the open. She spotted Ivy on the bench where she left her, still animatedly talking with an elderly woman.

„Thank you a lot for keeping an eye on her Mrs. Marston"

„Of course my dear. She's such an adorable and endearing child and a polite one too." the elderly woman smiled genuinely. Ivy, like their father, had an endearing personality. Drawing the people around her in.

They said their goodbyes leaving Ivy, Lauren and Bo at the bench in front of a fountain at the townssquare.

Ivy smiled from ear to ear while she eagerly licked her ice cream.

„You are pretty" Ivy said to Bo after Lauren introduced her.

„Thanks. But I'm not as gorgeous as you, little princess" Bo smiled.

„You noticed" Ivy squealed.

„Of course, only a princess would wear such a beautiful pink dress"

Lauren inwardly cursed. With all the things going on in her head today she totally forgot that Ivy's class were dressing up today for the medieval fair this week. She could be dense sometimes.

While Ivy sat on her left Bo took a seat on Laurens right side, leaning a little against Lauren while she talked to Ivy. Why had Bo to sit so closely? Was she doing that on purpose? The dream sprung in her mind, making her blush. What the hell was wrong with her? It was like Bo was oozing out some pheromones. Lauren concentrated on licking her ice, but when her brain was sending her inappropriate images including Bo, she almost threw the ice against the next wall or against her flushed forehead making her look like a unicorn. She was to damn young for this. She didn't understand why her body was yearning for her to kiss the brunette. She never kissed someone before and felt never the urge to do so until now.

„I'm sorry about the shirt" Bo said. It took Lauren a moment to snap out of her thoughts. What was wrong with her today? She usually didn't spaced out like that, but today it happened way to much.

„It's your shirt, so I should be sorry"

„Nah..I was the one who bumped into you so I am sorry. I already told you I don't need that shirt anymore. But you can't walk around like that now, can you?"

„Well...It kinda looks like my breasts are leaking..." She felt Bo's eyes focusing on her cleavage wide eyed.

„Oh god... I'm sorry.. sometimes.. sometimes my mouth says things I don't mean to say... It's not possible for breasts to leak... By the way. At least I think so. Usually the breasts only start producing milk after childbirth, but the colostrum is produced just prior birth. It's high on proteins and helps to build up the imunsystem of the newborn..." her cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson.

„Aaaaand for the second time today I embarrassed myself by totally geeking out. About this... in front of my little sister" Lauren shook her head.

She looked so adorable. Bo could not hold herself any longer and laughed heartfelt, Lauren joined shortly after. The whole situation was just to absurd.

Ivy didn't really understand what the two girls were talking about, but it made her happy to see Lauren laugh after such a long time.

Deciding that Lauren really needed to change her shirt, they entered the only clothes store in town. Not wanting to stay to long in the stuffed store, the blond quickly chose a plain white T-shirt, that hugged her in all the right places. She paid and they discarded the ruined shirt in the next trash can.

The whole day was surreal for Lauren. She was sitting here on a bench next to a girl she barely knew, at a playground while watching her little sister happily playing with other children, who was already making new friends. The one thing that scared her was how natural, how normal it felt for her to do this with Bo. Lauren smiled and felt like she could relax. For a short time they just sat there in comfortable silence, only hearing the laughing of the children and the slurping sound of their bubbletea. At first the blond was strictly against drinking one, reciting several newspaper articles how dangerous that beverage was, but Bo's pleading and puppy dog eyes melted her reluctance and she gave in.

Remembering earlier she felt an urge to snuggle up on the brunette, but dismissed that thought as totally not appropriate. Without warning the dream popped again in her head. Lauren choked on a bubble of the bubbletea she was drinking at that moment. She coughed and started to flail her arms around helplessly. Not really knowing what to do, Bo remembered something her mother had always had done and started slapping carefully Laurens back. After a short while the blond stopped coughing. Tears stained her face when her breath calmed down.

„I told you it was.. dangerous" she choked a little.

„Ok you convinced me... Is everything okay now?" Bo asked concerned, slowly rubbing Laurens back.

The asked just nodded and struggled a little with her self. She decided to be daring for once and leaned against the brunette and snuggled up. Her heart was beating one hundred miles an hour. Her confidence seemed to pay of. Bo laid her head on top of Laurens who leaned against her shoulder and tightened her arm on the blonds lower back.

God. Bo's scent was intoxicating. It took all of her self control to not dig her nose in the long, wavy, dark curls. She didn't care what others might think, she just enjoyed the closeness when she slung her arm around the other girl. She was so content. She felt like nothing could happend to her. This day seemed perfect right now, like nothing could change that.

She had never been so wrong.

**A/N: 2** _I know you maybe want to say „they are a little bit to young to feel that way" but... well when I think about me in that age *coughs* I say it is not way beyond possible. And by Bo being a Succubus and the teenage years being the years where the powers seem to surface... You know... am... well... yeah. So I thought it was a good point to stop the chapter. Next chapter: drama baby! (I hopefully don't get side tracked this time, you probably want to have a little action and plot progression, but be warned, the clusterfuck in my head is biiiiig and this story not even really started. There is lot about to come, a lot to reveal ;) )_

stay tuned =)


	5. Loosing Innocence

**Warning: Chapter contains violence, gore and child abuse. Who can't read that stuff, just be warned. It's the flashback of what happened shortly before the first chapter so you have an idea what is about to come.**

**Chapter 4: Loosing Innocence**

Something felt really wrong. Her gut tightened and a shiver ran over her back. She pulled Ivy closer to her body. The house was dark. There should be light. There was always light as soon as the sun got down. Somebody had left the door ajar. The door was usually locked. What was going on?

Why had she been so stupid? Bo had swept her of her feet, unfortunately on the wrong day.

She had been careless and happy when she shouldn't. It was late. They had forgotten the time when they were together. Lauren cursed herself. The permanent smile that had plastered her face the entire afternoon in Bo's presence was gone and the usual frowney, serious and scared face made a reappearance.

They still stood in front of the door. „Ivy I want you to hide, ok sweetie?"

Ivy just looked at her questioningly.

„It's a game hon. Hide and seek, you know that game..."

„But it's dark... And we should be inside..."

„Hide Ivy. Please..." Lauren sounded desperate. It was probably nothing, her crazy mind playing tricks on her, but she had to keep her sister safe. She didn't want her to see the things their father was capable of, even if it'd break her.

The brunette still clung at her side. Lauren slowly got onto her knees, looking the smaller girl in the eyes. Her look was pleading and desperate. Ivy was young, but she wasn't stupid. She could feel that something bothered her bigger sister. She just nodded and hugged the blond tightly.

„Go..." Lauren whispered.

She made sure that Ivy was in a safe distance when she slowly pushed the door further open. The hall was covered in darkness, to afraid to turn on the light, Lauren waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Being able to distinguish the Outlines of her surroundings her eyes stuck on a body.

„Oh god Helen..." Lauren whispered nearing the lifeless body on the floor. She had neer been her biggest fan, but she was Paul's and how much it hurt her also Ivys mother. They couldn't lose her, she knew how it changed a kid to loose their mother, Ivy being to small to remember.

She kneeled down and instantly got frightened by the horrifying expression of her stepmother's face. The most disturbing and psychotic grin she'd ever seen or imagined greeted her. Lauren didn't know that the corners of ones mouth could be in such an strange angle.

The blonds hands shook when she checked for a pulse. There was none. A bile formed in her throat when she looked down the womans body. Her clothes were partly ripped, but there seemed to be no injuries.

What the hell had happened and where was her father? She had to check on Paul, but first she had to call the police. Lauren took a deep breath and stood up, making her way to the telephone. The moment she picked it up to dial the number, she was slammed against a wall.

„Da...Dad..." Her voice started to shake. Her father was pressing her mercilessly against the wall. His eyes were glowing a deep blue.

„Minerva...my beloved Mina..." His voice sounded distant when he said Laurens mothers name.

Her heart was racing and her whole body shook when he cupped her cheek. This was worse than the other times. A hundred times worse.

„You finally returned..." His thumb caressed her face in slow circles, his body still firmly pressed against Laurens.

„Daddy.. please... stop..." The blond started to cry.

„This is not you... please... fight it Daddy.." she sobbed, but he didn't seem to hear her.

His fingers traced her jaw, lingering a moment on her chin just to make their way down to her collarbone.

„I thought you were gone... that you left me, even though you promised to always stay with me... You left me and took a big part of me with you... You were my mate... my MATE!" he growled. His features mor feral than human. His grip tightened and he pushed hard into her. Lauren squirmed, tried to break free, but her father was to strong.

„You knew what it meant for an Incubus to mate. You KNEW and you left me!" he spat.

„Dad... look at me... it's me! Lauren... your daughter... do you remember? You teached me to ride a bike... to swim... to..." she gasped when his touch had trailed further down. Tears were streaming freely now. He didn't seem to hear her, he just continued with his monologue.

„But then you returned... different... why are you so different? why don't you let me touch you anymore?!" The slap echoed between the walls of the hall. Lauren felt her lip splitting open and tasted a coppery liquid filling her mouth. It shocked her to see him starting to cry.

„Oh god... I'm... I'm sorry... please forgive me Mina...I... I wasn't myself... Please take me back. I know it was a mistake, but I took care of her... She won't stand in our way anymore. I know how you looked at her. I'm sorry...Please Mina... I can't wait anymore... You know my nature... I have to... I..." The air seemed to vibrate, his eyes turned darker and his breathing got heavier.

The things that happened next became just a distant foggy memory. Lauren tried to think about her mother and how she always showed her how the world worked. She thought about the first time she read a whole book, the first time she scrapped her knee and how her mom always seemed to take away the pain. She thought about Ivy, when she was born, took her first steps, said her first words.

Lastly she even thought about Bo. Her deep brown eyes that made her forget the ordeal of her life at the moment. Her caring nature although she didn't knew her. The blond tried to remember Bo's scent while the musky smell of her fathers aftershave funneled into her nostrils.

She blocked her fathers touches out the best she could, but there was still the distant feeling of his hands tugging at her clothes, cupping her breasts, tracing her curves. She cried miserably and begged her father to stop, over and over again, but he didn't hear her. He just continued to appreciate her body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, talking to her like she was her mother.

She wanted to throw up, wanted to curl herself into a ball. She squirmed, she hit him, but he didn't stop. Never had she felt so helpless, so dirty so inhuman. What had she done to deserve this? Maybe she could have prevented it if she hadn't been so preoccupied earlier. It was her fault that Helen had died.

Then suddenly there was this really strange feeling. Something was tugging at her insides like her life was being drained from her. She felt light headed, content and it disgusted her how her body felt. She screamed internally, but not a single noise made it out of her mouth. Lauren couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, her body disobeyed. She felt getting weaker, her breathing becoming more shallow. Was this how she was going to die? By some sort of demon who possessed her father? She knew it must sound ridiculous, that there weren't demons, but she had no other explanation.

Then suddenly the pull stopped. A hand grabbed her neck, choking her. The thrall being broken Lauren tried to loosen his grip and frantically pulled at his hand, but he was to strong.

„Who are you?!" her father growled.

Lauren tried to speak but the hand pressing on her trachea prevented any air escaping her mouth.

„At first you tasted like her, but on the other side didn't... And...And your eyes... Your eyes are brown.. they...they should be blue..." His eyes turned into slits.

„What kind of Fae are you? What kind of game are you playing? Are you a Kitsune? A Doppelganger? Tell me!" he tightened his grip on her neck, shaking her to emphasize his demands.

Fae? Doppelganger? What was he talking about? Lauren felt really light headed. Was she hallucinating words and things because of the cut air and blood supply? Her whole body was shaking, without her fathers hand holding her in place she would be long lying on the floor.

„You are not taking them from me, you imposter. Keep your hands from my babies! Tell the Ash or the Morrigan or whoever sent you that I'd rather die than let you harm them!"

Ash? Morrigan? Saving his children? Why didn't he recognize her?

She desperately clutched at his hand and kicked with her feet to no avail. Her lungs were burning, her whole body prickling like little bubbles floating through her veins. She couldn't see anymore.

She only prayed for Ivy to be save, to be still hidden somewhere. But this last hope, her last prayer was shattered when she heard the voice of her sister.

„Lori..." the fearful voice of the brunette sounded behind her father. Surprised he turned around and let go of Lauren, who slumped loudly coughing to the floor. Her hands touched her horribly bruised neck while she frantically tried to pull air in her burning lungs. Her muscles were seizing. She felt like she would pass out any moment, but every fiber in her body fought against it. Ivy, she had to keep her save, no matter what.

The blond stumbled while she tried to get up. After several attempts she was eventually standing a little wobbly on her feet. The world around her was turning, she was dizzy and sore. She grabbed a vase on the nearby end table and entered the living room.

Her heart clenched when she heard Ivy crying next to the destroyed coffee table. Without thinking she stormed at her father shattering the vase on his head. When he fell to the ground Lauren rushed at her sisters side.

„Ivy... Are you all right?"

The brunette just sobbed and pointed at the other side of the room.

„Pauly..."

„No..." Lauren breathed out, shakily walking to him.

„No..No No NO!" Dried tears started to flow again. Lauren felt like she lost the ground under her feet. Everything seemed surreal. Her little baby brother was lying on the floor, the same horrifying grin in his face like his mother. She slumped down, cradling the lifeless boy in her arms, desperately trying to wash that grin from his face, but the effort was fruitless. His eyes were staring at her, like they were asking why she hadn't been here, why she didn't save him, them. It was all her fault. If she hadn't met Bo... God... She couldn't lose it, she had to be strong for Ivy, but inside she was falling apart. She gulped down the bile that was forming in her throat, again and again. The acid was already burning her.

She took long, deep breaths to calm down at least a little bit. Trying her best not to think about what happened, she slowly made her way to her father to check on him.

He was still alive. unfortunately? She felt such hatred for this man for what he did, wanted to see him dead, but a small part of her was convinced that... that the demon was at fault, that her father was still in there. All the things he said about a Ash or Morrigan or him being an Incubus, those were things she had to investigate, to find a solution.

Lauren wondered if the heavy hit on his head might have brought her father back. She was trembling when she kneeled down. Her body struggled against touching him. Flashes of what he had done just a moment ago made her sick. She was so utterly disgusted of this person, so frightened that it took all of her strength to touch his shoulder to move him.

Her eyes widened when she saw in the familiar blue glowing eyes, a predatory grin flashed on his face when she felt something sharp enter her lower body. White hot pain spread through the very corner of her body. She felt the thing inside her moving, ripping her insides apart just to be pulled out of her. A trembling hand clutched at her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding and to keep everything inside, but it was just like a drop in the bucket.

The crimson liquid trickled through her fingers, forming a sticky pool of blood under her.

Everything felt numb, but on the same side it felt like only the pain, the agony of her wound existed in her conciousness. She wanted to scream, but no words were coming over her lips. She didn't feel, didn't see, didn't hear. She was the pain and nothing more.

Blood was pooling in her mouth, every breath hurt. All she wanted to do was to give in, to lose this fight because it hurt to damn much. She knew that she would eventually loose it anyway, so why delay the inevitable?

„I should hae kissed her" Lauren thought, but then there was a scream. Ivy. No. Not her too.

Lauren mobilized every inch of strength that was left in her, grabbed the discarded knife beside her and flung it at her father. She must have hit them, when she heard him cry out running out of the door.

Her muscles gave out and she hit the floor. Her heartbeat slowed down, her breath becoming more shallow. So this is what dying felt like. The pain seemed to vanish, everything seemed to get lighter, to finally falling into place.

Finally loosing conciousness Lauren closed her eyes, being sure that it would be for the last time.

**A/N**: Phew... that was... difficult I have to admit. It took me a long time to write it and I'm still not satisfied with the outcome. I hope you liked (okay as much someone can like something like that) it a little. You don't? that's ok too, but leave a review why you didn't like it. Still trying to improve my writing. I'd like to know what you think Ivy and Lauren are. I really do =) So... love you all for supporting this story and... before I get mushy or geek out a little myself (yep I really do that *sighs) I say bye bye and stay tuned  
Joony


	6. Waking up

A/N: Next chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait. At the moment (after the finale) I'm not very fond of Bo, so I guess Lost Doc is on hiatus for awhile until I can bring myself to write Bo like I thought she was. Right now I can't believe that she would anything to get Lauren back from Taft...

**Chapter 5: Waking up**

With a scream caught in her throat Lauren woke up. Cold sweat glistening in the dim light that shone through the curtains. Her heart was beating heavily. Was it a dream? She felt weak. A needle. An IV bottle was hanging above her head, providing her with necessary hydration.

Her stomach was wrapped in bandages. It felt tender and sore, but there was no burning sensation or any indication that an open wound was beneath it. Carefully she pulled of the bandage. No sign of the gash only a red line, that would possibly scar was visible.

So everything wasn't just a dream, a nightmare. Why? Why did her father do this? Tears were forming in her eyes. His touches were still lingering on her skin, burning, sickening her. The words he had soaken echoed in her ears, the glowing eyes boring into her. She saw the lifeless body of her brother, heard her sister screaming and felt the hot pain of a knife entering her stomach.

She brushed her hand along the rough skin. It was still raw and hurt a bit. The wound should have killed, she should be dead now. How was this possible? Was she out for longer than she thought? And where the hell was she?

She took in her surroundings. Nothing familiar. A bedroom, no real personal things. A clinic? No... was she kidnapped? Fear quickly spread in her body. She ripped out the needle. It hurt, but she didn't care. Her mother taught her better, but she used the used bandage to stop the bleeding.

„Ivy..." where was her sister? As realization hit her, panic struck her like lightning. She got up from bed, but almost fell down. Her head was spinning and dizzy from the blood loss it seemed and her legs were at best wobbly. Steadying herself on a drawer she scanned the room for any kind of weapon.

_Danger, protect Ivy, get out of here... _Unknowing to her, her eyes started glowing, an aura barely visible vibrating around her.

She grabbed a candelabra feeling reassured by the heavy object. This would do to defend herself, at least she hoped. The metal was cold in her hands.

She wasn't in fighting condition. Not that she ever was. Athletic, yes. A fighter? No. In one hand her makeshift weapon and the other on the wall supporting her weak body, she sneaked to the door.

There were voices outside the door. A female, a deep male and... Ivy.

Forgetting all caution she walked through the door as fast as her weakened boy allowed her to. She didn't expect to see what was unfolding in front of her. It looked like a commercial for a happy family, really disturbing, but warming her heart on the same time.

She was in a kitchen. Her sister sitting at the table, smiling, even giggling a little. A red headed woman seemed to be joking with her, a newspaper lightly holding in her left hand. At the stove stood a wide broad, muscular man with a rough beard preparing scrambled eggs. He was wearing a ridiculous apron growling in response of the red heads teasing concerning the eggs.

They were unaware of the blond standing just in a way to big t shirt and man boxers in the hallway. Who were those people? They seemed friendly and Ivy seemed to trust them. She could swear that the man was familiar. Had she seen him before somewhere? What the hell was going on?

She felt her vision become blurry. Her stomach rumbled. How long had she been out? Her knees shook and eventually stopped supporting her weight. With a loud thud she crashed to the ground, the candelabra clanked when it hit the ground, alarming the occupants in the kitchen.

In the blink of an eye the man kneeled at her side, picking her carefully up. „You are awake"

Lauren tried to escape from his grip, which was firm but on the same time gentle. „Let me go..." she begged.

„Shh... everything is ok Lauren. You are safe here. He isn't going to come to hurt you. I'm a cop, do you remember?" he hushed surprisingly gentle. A cop? She vaguely remembered. He found them. Saved them? The memory was foggy, many parts seem to be missing, but a voice told her she could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt her.

He sat her down on chair next to her sister. The little girl beamed seeing her sister and hugged her tightly. „Lori...you woke up..." The blond wrapped her arms around her sister. She was ok, Ivy was fine... Some of her tension left her.

„I.. guess... Ugh... How... How long? Who are you? Where am I and what the.. what the hell is going on?" She felt like she was thrown into a complete different world.

„I'm detective Dyson Thornwood and the red head over there..." he pointed at Rena

„I'm sergeant Rena Sawatzki. One of the good guys" she winked.

„Erm.. yeah... Well... I was the one who...who found you. You are in my apartment. I brought you here, keeping you save. You've been unconscious for 4 days... I.. I guess you must be hungry. You like eggs? Everybody likes eggs or not? What are you kids eating these days?" he started to ramble.

„4 days? Why... why are we here with you? what kind of game are you playing? One moment I have the best day of my life and just like that it turns into.. into... a nightmare. So many things I don't understand..." her voice was shaking, tears about to spill when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt like the pain and confusion was taken from her, she was feeling warm and tingly.

„You've been through a lot. I understand that you want answers to all your questions and I promise you that we will try our best to answer them, but sweetie, please eat something first. You must be exhausted and even if he looks like a grumpy wolf who eats his food raw, he is a decent cook." she winked again earning a low growl from the detective.

Lauren nodded. As much as she craved for the truth (It was actually nagging her, like it always did when she didn't know something.) her body ached to feed. She needed food. The rest had to wait, maybe even a while longer. The idea hiding in a bubble where nothing ever happened was appealing. Confronting what she had seen, finally finding out was thrilling, but on the same time scaring her.

She turned again to her sister. „How are you Ivy? Are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

„Nah... I'm fine... Wolfie and Ren are very nice. They play with me and tell me stories..."

„Wolfie?"

„He tends to mostly tell wolf related stories and his gruff beard seemed to have reminded her of a wolf" Rena described smiling at Dyson.

Ivy seemed to be actually ok? It wasn't like she wasn't happy about that, but shouldn't the girl be more... disturbed? Sad? Showing any sign that what happened a few days ago affected her? At this moment, Lauren couldn't anticipate what Ivy actually that. She didn't know the secrets the little girl kept from her for the greater good. Had she known, things probably would have gone differently.

„Here you go, the Dyson special, kiddo. " He smiled when he sat down a plate in front of Lauren. The blond teen had to admit that it looked delicious. It was just toast with scrambled eggs and bacon, but it tasted like heaven in the almost starving ones mouth.

During the morning they chatted and talked, avoiding the big elephant in the room. The cops seemed to genuinely nice and caring, though Dyson seemed rough there was a soft spot she could see.

They sat down in the living room, Dyson bringing some „coco moo" he called it with him. Ivy was in the room next door taking a nap. This was the moment of truth Lauren knew. She was nervously fidgeting with the cushion on the couch. Rena sat down beside her and again her distress seemed to ease away. It was actually strange.

„So..." Lauren said not really knowing where to start.

„What we are going to tell you might sound... crazy, impossible, supernatural, but you will see that everything will fall into place when we finish. I want you to listen carefully. It will be much to take in at once, but I'm sure that you will understand..."

„Allright... Now I'm scared..."

„Don't be. Just listen."

* * *

Lauren gulped her mind was buzzing with information. „So... you are... you are telling me that there is a.. a whole different world with... with fairies and gobblins and trolls? Magic... A different race of... of people? People who FEED on humans? That my father fed on me and is... is... Fae? That... That's quite a lot... So you say that I'm human? A plain human?" Dyson nodded remembering what trick told him: _Don't tell her. She has to be kept save. When she finds out, she has to be the one to discover it herself or we are jeopardizing her heritage._

Lauren was nervously running her fingers through her hair. Curling lonely strands around her finger.

„You two are Fae?" Dyson nodded again.

The blond needed some fresh air, needed time to think, but she knew that the detectives won't let her taking a stroll just like that. As surreal and strange their story seemed, she trusted them. Ivy would be save when she was sneaking out for a hour or so.

„I... want to lie down for a bit if that's ok... I need to... to figure this out. I will have a lot of questions, but I'm just exhausted..."

„Of course sweetie. Take as much time as you need. You can always ask us if you have something on your heart." Rena smiled at her understandingly. She wondered what kind of power the red headed detective was harboring. She never met someone with such a calming personality.

„Erm... thanks. I'll be quiet... Don't want to wake up Ivy."

* * *

The air was cold, but was calming down her hot head. She tried to grasp what was happening. Her brain managed the flood of information surprisingly good and she was already starting to get a clear picture sorting everything out. She had always been an incredibly fast learner and had never any problem recalling even the tiniest and useless information. She sometimes wondered about this talent. Even her father seemed impressed by her from time to time..

Her mind was wandering. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. Kicking a stone absentminded she walked along the streets she felt at home.

She only recognized where her feet were subconsciously dragging her when she came to a stop in front of door. Bo's door. Why was she here? She didn't know this girl. She probably had already forgotten her. They were stranger who spent a wonderful day together but nothing more. They weren't friends, but something pulled her near. It was like something was calling for her.

She was about to turn around and go back, not wanting to worry Dyson or Rena, but then decided against it. This time she wouldn't be coward hiding behind her fears.

Self consciously she rang the door bell. Nobody opened. She rang again.

_Of course she isn't home dumbass. What did you expect? That she was waiting for you?"_

The moment she wanted to turn on her heels, the door opened. A Bo only wearing a bathrobe opened her door, drying her hair with a towel.

„Sorry that I took so long I just took a shower.." the brunette smiled apologetically.

Lauren blushed. Damn that girl was beautiful even, or especially when she just got out of the shower. She supresed every inappropriate thought, this wasn't the time.

„It's ok.. I shouldn't be coming here uninvited... I better go..." she turned around, ready to leave, when she felt a hand holding her wrist pulling her inside.

„You are always welcome her Lauren. Come, I make us something to drink."

Lauren just nodded and followed Bo in the kitchen. The whole house smelled like Bo. She thought she was getting lost in that scent. How could this girl affect her so much.

„I... I heard... People talk... You know... I... I'm sorry..." Bo was rambling.

Lauren looked into Bo's sincere and honest eyes. She wasn't just saying this, she meant it. Bo saying it, made things real, made her recall what happened days ago the floodgate opened and her emotions swept her away like a tsunami. Tears started welling in her eyes and before she know she jumped into the warm arms of Bo., bathing in her presence and just let go. She was clinging to the other girl, sobbing, wetting her robe, not caring what the other might think. The brunette was holding her tightly, softly stroking her back and her.

Her pent up feelings were surfacing and just for once she allowed herself to weak, because she felt safe. Safe in Bo's arms.


	7. Return of the Paper Wolf Armada

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I just had a little writers block and my other stories were a little easier to continue but after I reread the last chapters I started doing this. Hope you still like it. I want to thank you for your many follows and reviews and hope you forgive me for the long delay. Have fun with this chapter.  
Joony**

**Chapter 6: Return of the Paper Wolf Armada**

Time is relative. Minutes full of dread and pain can feel like hours, days of pure bliss only like the blink of an eye. But there are moments when those feelings turn into a blurry mass. Unable to grasp it etches, not knowing when it started and when it stopped. When time doesn't exist anymore and all there is left is just the moment.

Lauren wasn't sure how long she was resting in the arms of the stranger. Her body heaved with every sob. The unmistakable scent of the brunette flooding her nose with every intake. The floodgates were opening and again she was showing a mere stranger her vulnerability. The blonde buried her nose deeper in the crook of the brunettes neck. Clinging tightly to the other delicate body she felt herself secluded from the gruesome reality outside.

What had happened to her was still so surreal and was only slowly being taken in.

The gruesome faces of Helen and Paul that hunted her were slowly vanishing through the soft touch of Bo. A calm and warm feeling spread through her body engulfing her in a blanket of comfort. It felt like all her worries, all the pain was being taken of off her causing the blonde to snuggle even closer to the brunette. Tears ebbed down and the heaving of her shoulders slowly stopped. Her breathing calmed visibly down until the rhythm was slow and steady.

She wanted to never get away from here. The truth, the reality that waited for her was something she couldn't handle and didn't want to face.

Never had she felt so small in her life. She knew that she eventually had to head back to the apartment where her sister was waiting. Not sure if it was the best idea to leave Ivy with the two cops, Lauren tried to wrap her mind around what they had told her only s shot while ago.

Her rational mind was still having a hart time to believe those stories about the fae. The concept of a entirely different race of people with... powers living in secrecy alongside humanity was more than strange. Stories she thought to be fairy tails turned out to be the truth. Magical creatures? Her mind was considering her going crazy. But after what happened with her father the thought wasn't so foreign anymore.

Dyson and Rena had talked with such conviction about the Fae. They didn't seem insane or lying. And on top of that her own gut was telling her to believe it. That it was true no matter how hard it was to stomach.

Thinking back to her biology class she wondered if they were telling the truth of her not being Fae. Beside the slight awkward body language of Dyson, she knew that she had to be at least partially be Fae. It would only be logical considering her father was one. It was all in the genes. She wondered if her mother knew about it or even was herself... no that couldn't be. She had to talk to Dyson soon and then.. Maybe therapy? But she had the feeling that they would probably lock her away.

Where were Ivy and her going to live now? Orphanage? Foster parents? With Dyson? Her life had turned upside down in mere hours. All that she hoped for at the moment was for Ivy and her to be safe. She wondered how they were going to fit in this... "Fae World"

Lauren took one last deep breath and slowly let go of Bo. Seeing the big wet spots on the brunettes robes. "Oh god Bo I'm sorry... I cried all over you... god.. " Her eyes looked anywhere but in the others face mumbling incoherent apologies until a soft palm on her cheek put her out of her reverie.

She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, the rushing of her blood echoing in her ears at that simple contact.

Bo turned Lauren's head to look her in her eyes. The brown was so calming and deep that it touched a part of her soul. What was that girl doing with her? It was like her brain was turning into mush with every touch. She seemed to long for more whenever the warm touch of the other tingled over her sensitive skin. Lauren wasn't sure if Bo was aware of it. If she knew what she was doing to her, how she made her feel with a simple touch, a look. They maybe still young but puberty was already raging, streaming bodies with hormones creating once foreign urges.

She shouldn't be feeling like this. She should be devastated, broken and lost, but this moment, a simple touch, an intense look made all the horrible memories and thoughts vanish.

She felt the urge to close her eyes, melt into the palm and let out a satisfied breath but the unavoidable possibility to loose sight of those wonderful eyes hindered her.

Her nostrils flared in satisfaction when the tip of a thumb gently traced her cheekbone. Taking in every millimeter every piece of skin. "Never be sorry for something like that. That spot will dry and even if it was ruined I wouldn't care. You've been through hell... Never feel embarrassed because you have emotions. That's just human. It makes you a real person.."

"Why?" I just asked but was only met by arched eyebrows. "I mean why are you helping me? Why are you so understanding and wonderful..:" She blushed at the last word and continued. "You don't really know me. I'm a stranger and you must probably think I'm some kind of weird stalker and..." before she could continue a finger was softly pressed on her lips, stopping her flush of words. A deep red blush was adorning her face. Mesmerized by the eyes she slowly sank in.

"Are we having that talk again? Lauren... Please. You seem like a wonderful person. I can feel it. I want to get to know you. YOU not some facade you put up for others. I... I maybe sound a little mushy but.. I.. I have a feeling in my gut. Something that is drawing me to you..." Now Bo was the one whose face was tinted in Bordeaux. "Just... let it happen..." Dumbfounded Lauren only nodded slightly.

"Good" The brunette smiled brightly. "Good" her smile became wider. The blonde couldn't help herself when a big grin formed on her lips. "Is... Is it wrong for me to feel... contend? At this moment considering what happened?"

"No... never feel bad about being happy even for a moment. When you only embrace the pain and sorrow you probably go insane. Savor every good feeling to keep the bad ones out.."

"Wow.. that was... sounds... pretty wise"

Bo grinned "Yeah well.. maybe I picked up one or another thing on TV..." She winked.

Lauren took another deep breath when she saw the time. "I guess I need to go... my... well the person who took me in only thinks I am sleeping. I better head home before I have the entire police force looking for me..." She decided to get more information from Dyson when she got back.

"Well that would be interesting..."

"A little to much attention for my liking..."

"I guess... Well..." Bo mumbled while her fingers played with a loose strand of her hair. "Will I see you again?"

"I would like that..."

The brunette jumped up and startled Lauren in the process. Picking up a piece of paper she scribed down some digits and finally gave it to Lauren. "Here. My number... dunno if you have a mobile phone but... Call me?" She looked shy and unsure.

"I will... Thanks again Bo.. for everything" The blonde stood up now standing in front of the other girl. Turning her head for once of she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Bo's lips.

"See you soon" She breathed and left a blushing Bo standing in the kitchen. Shocked in the most positive way the brunette touched the spot where the blondes lips had touched her. "See you soon" Bo smiled softly.

-.-.-.-.-

The meeting with the other girl had left Lauren calm and reassured. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed her. KISSED. Another GIRL. A girl she barely knew...

She climbed back into the apartment, trying to not make any noise. Stretching and yawning she eventually entered the kitchen but a knowing look from Rena welcomed her. She gulped down some air. Sure that she was in trouble she hesitated to enter the kitchen completely.

Ivy was giggling at the funny faces Dyson was making. The big stoic man looked ridiculous with some shiny stickers and glitter on his face. It looked like they were crafting some paper... wolfs? In pink, red, blue and glittering. Knowing that the man was a wolf shifter now made it kinda funny seeing him play with his paper counterparts.

Holding up one of the paper figurines Dyson was barking and howling making the small brunette giggle uncontrollably until he looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"So... you care to tell us where you were?"

"I... I... erm... well I'm sorry... Really just had to catch some fresh air..."

"That is ok Lauren. You are no prisoner here. We just worry and want to keep you safe. We only ask you to tell us the next time, kay?" Rena seemed so calm.

"You... you are not yelling?" Lauren asked disbelieving.

"No, why should I be yelling honey? So..." her natural looked changed to a smirk. "Wanna tell us where you were?"

"A.. a friend. I was at a friends house."

"Were you with Bo?" Ivy asked squealing.

Lauren blushed slightly "erm.. yeah I... I was" God why was she blushing?

"I like Bo. She is nice and pretty" the smaller girl beamed.

"Pretty, hmm?" Dyson smirked.

"I have no idea what you are playing at... she is a girl!" Her cheeks turned into a deeper red.

"Erm, yeah I guessed. So?"

"Erm.. I'm a girl, she's a girl... And... why the hell am I even talking about this with you guys? I have no idea what is happening. Everything is a mess now. Just... my strange feelings are not important now..." At first she had to deal with what happened to her family and... oh yeah the superhuman species she just got to know about.

"Hey, everything is alright sweetie. But when you want to talk Dyson and me are there. No matter what you want to talk about"

Dyson looked up a little confused but eventually huffed a low yeah.

"Ancient history, self defense and not the most private things Dyson is your man... Concerning girl problems... Well.. I had my fair share with women too so..." Dyson looked a little shocked at the confession and a little fog of arousal flashed in his eyes.

Ivy looked a little lost at the conversation and just tried to be included again. "You wanna join us?" The puppy dog pout the little girl was sending her sister instantly melted any barrier and Lauren sat down. Picking up one of the scissors and a thick sheet of paper she decided that the hard questions could wait for a bit and she just enjoyed the moment with the wolf, his girlfriend? And her sister. Suppressing the nagging feeling, the craving for answers she only concentrated on the moment. Forgetting the reality for a short time.


	8. Milk is a Dish best served COLD

A/N: And already the next chapter. Managed to get into it again after your many sweet reviews I just had to go on. This chapter will offer a little more background story but no Bo Lauren. Sorry but we need to get a little further into the plot. I usually am not a fan to write a lot of dialogue but here it is. I bet there will be a lot of questions at the end of the chapter but it will be revealed later in the story. Now have fun.  
Joony

**Chapter 7: Milk is Dish Best Served Cold.**

Balancing the pint filled with golden liquid the redhead steered directly to a booth in the back of the bar. Spilling some of the beer she sat down across from the grumpy looking man studying some files that were sprawled all over the table. Her look focused on the glass with white contend and smirked. "Milk? Is that really milk or did you at least spice it with something?"

The dark blonde looked up a little confused, seemingly engrossed in every bit of information in front of him. Taking a quick look at his glass his eyes returned to the woman still smirking at him. "I don't get how you can drink that stuff they call beer. It tastes like rat piss and the scotch... like.. like... erm..."

"Sour rat piss?" Rena helped grinning.

"Yeah something like that... And I don't trust the tab water either. I do know that the milk is fresh and it actually tastes good so I have no idea what your problem is"

"You and your affection with milk..." Dyson raised an eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You are so damn eager to make those kids hot chocolate milk or milk in general, always drinking with them that I have to seriously wonder if you didn't get enough milk as cub."

"It's healthy." He mumbled. "When you are as old as I am you learn to appreciate milk."

"Oh I'm sorry gramps for disturbing your nap time. You better finish your milk so I can tuck you in"

"Wanna join me?" He grinned and earned a playful shove in response. Gulping down the entire milk in one go he sat down the glass with a loud thud. White liquid sticking to his beard he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yes you make milk look really manly" the redhead giggled.

Cleaning his mouth with his sleeve he ordered another milk. The waiter nodded a little annoyed but started his work immediately. Not many people were occupying the pub at this time of the day, especially not in the week. It was rundown, dusty and not very welcoming. Thinking back to the pub his friend owned... Well he wished he could take a drink again at the Dal. A real drink. He shouldn't have messed with the Ash. He should be grateful to not be in the dungeon or dead.

The old wooden planks creaked under the approaching waiters feet. "There you are officer" he snarled putting down his drink and left immediately.

"Really nice people around here"

"Don't mind him. He is a little bitter since his wife left him..." Rena responded.

"Geez, I wonder why..." He mumbled.

Thy smiled for a short time at each other. They weren't sure what "this" actually was but the attraction and the slight feeling of butterflies, what Dyson would always deny whenever you'd ask him, were mutual. They danced around the obvious. Even though they had once slept together it felt like they never did. Everything felt new again. Not so subtle touches and looks mixed with the one or another flirtatious line made the air around them intense. Sparkling even.

That woman had turned his head in mere seconds and he slowly started to accept it.

"So big bad wolf. What's with the bump on your forehead and the cuts? And why are we meeting in a Bar? What's with the kids?"

"The girls are safe. I have a patrol watching over the house and well... We or to be precise ME captured their father today so I don't think he is a threat to them anymore."

Rena's eyes widened. "You got him? How? Where?" Her mouth moved quicker than her brain could utter words.

"I wanted to pick up some personal stuff of the girls and kinda sneaked into their former home. When I was about to leave I saw that guy enter. He was shaking, probably starved, dunno. His eyes were glowing... Well I flanked him and wanted to knock him out but was to slow. But the fight didn't take long. He was very weak... Brought his unconscious butt to the Elm's compound. High security. But his look made me suspicious so dug further into his past."

"I'm glad that asshole isn't out there anymore terrorizing his children... What did you find out?"

"That he had many different names. His latest identity was the one of Andre` Dumas." He picked up a copy of an ID."

"You know that that isn't very uncommon for older Fae as far as I know..."

"Only some change their identities. Most keep their names they are fond of as long as they don't too exotic in present ears. But you are right. Some do. But usually not in such short intervals. He changed his name almost every year, moved around a lot until he settled down in this town in the middle of nowhere. It's like he was hiding."

"So then how do you know about it?"

"He wasn't as subtle as he believed. The Elm knew he was living here for a few years now but decided not to interfere. Before you ask why, I have no idea."

He was weighing his options whether to tell Rena or keep it a secret but eventually decided to inform Rena. He knew this was bigger and his gut told him her could trust her. He needed to talk to someone or it would eat him up. He was beyond curious and wanted to find out more but he needed her help for that. Hers and Tricks but he doubted that his old friend would help him out.

He opened a folder and turned it around for Rena to see. "My god she looks almost like..."

"...Lauren" he finished for her. The blonde woman on the pictures looked like almost an exact copy of the young girl. The only difference were the deep blue eyes of the woman in the photo.

"His bond mate and Ivy and Lauren's mother..."

"Bond mate? A bonded Incubus? I've never heard about an Incubus or Succubus being bonded except..."

"The deceased wife of the blood king. ."

"Yeah exactly... No wonder Andre had gone nuts after his wife died. When an Incubus looses his mate... god that he is still alive is a wonder..."

"I know. I thought the same. For an Incubus to even try having a happy family and playing house is a strange concept in itself, especially for an over 1000 year old Incubus who had lived his free life full of sex and luxury in its finest."

"That woman must have swept him of his feet. She must have been special."

"She was special indeed. Very special..." Dyson mumbled.

"I have a feeling you still do know more about it and for a way longer time. Why now?"

"I do... But I just found the missing piece this afternoon." he fumbled nervously with his milk. He knew it was strange to start now with everything instead of a week ago. But he needed to find out if he could trust her and he also wanted the girls to settle in at least a little first. He had all his information before but the little lie wouldn't hurt or would it?

"What I'm going to tell you is probably hard to believe but..."

"Now spill it cowboy"

"His mate was Minerva"

Rena's jaw slacked open. Eyelashes fluttered in disbelieve. "No way" she breathed hands clutching the table while she tried to find out if Dyson was lying.

"I told you it's a lot to take in but it's true. I swear..."

"You mean Minerva was the girls mother? Minerva the ancient? The keeper of knowledge and wisdom? You are kidding me, right? RIGHT?"

"Unfortunately not."

"That... that makes Lauren the new keeper... Minerva medica et sapientiae. The child born out of wisdom and care...So she really isn't fae but... but an ancient... THE ancient."

"More like the daughter of a goddess" he smirked.

"Do you really think this is funny? My grandmother was telling me stories of the ancients and now bam in the middle of nowhere a child appears? HER child? You know what that means..."

"As long as the chosen descendent of Pallas is born it means nothing. Without yin no yang. Without the general, the passion there is no need for the soft healer and endless wisdom."

"Maybe she IS already born but nobody knows? Like with Lauren... So that is probably the reason they were hiding her..."

"Rena... this has to be kept between us. You hear me? We need to keep her safe if we want a better future..." His tone was low and pleading.

"Of course it's just..." She brushed with one hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath she continued. "It's a lot to stomach. I dunno how I will approach her from now on" she laughed a little but her face turned serious again. Pulling Dyson's hand between hers she looked deeply in the wolfs eyes. "We're in it together now and I will do everything I can to keep them safe..." He send her a warm smile and squeezed her hand. It was the right decision to tell her and he had the feeling that this was the beginning of something special and he looked forward to it.

"Stay with me tonight?"

A/N2: Yeah I know. I'm not very creative with the prophecy kind of approach and I apologize for it. When you still interested keep on reading. Happy about every reader :)


	9. Chapter Title not found Contact support

A/N: Wow I'm... I'm... wow xD dumbfounded. So many reviews. Thanks a lot guys. Here is already the next chapter. I'm kinda on a run. This will a have a small portion of Fae history. If it sounds to stupid just tell me. I don't go in any detail (probably better because that would be way to much and if I'd wrote down what I actually had in mind it would be 30 pages or so xD) just never let a former history student write something about it xD. So you only have the names and occurences that aren't... yeah detailed... Sorry for the bad input. Just wanted it to throw in. If someone is intrested in that 30 pages kinda thing I can write it down in some kind of timeline but I doubt anyone wants to. Enough rambling. I'll let you read now.

**Chapter 8: Chapter Title not found. Please contact support**

Cold sweat clung to her body. Her heart raced and her breathing was raging in her chest. The images of the nightmare still fresh burned into her mind. She just managed in time to enter the bathroom to empty her stomach. Exhausted she sat on the ground next to the toilet bowl. Dried tears stuck on her face while her muscles were still shaking.

Every single night since the attack she relieved every horrible second in her dreams. She only wished for a dreamless sleep. The lack of a good nights rest was already taking its toll on her. Another headache was about to built while the images were still flashing through her inner eye. She wanted to scream.

The nights were always the worst. She managed the days pretty well by now. Looking for distraction something else to think about. Talking to Dyson or Rena, reading, playing with Ivy or texting with Bo. Bo... How a mere stranger had managed to become such an important part of her life in such a short amount of time was a miracle to her. The thought about the kind hearted brunette calmed her shaking body down a little.

Getting up, her knees were still a little wobbly. She bushed her teeth and splashed some water in her heated face. Her pulse was calming down and she got out of the bathroom. Returning to the spare room Dyson had furnished by now with the most important things. It looked like they were living for some time longer with the wolf and Lauren didn't mind it. She saw that under his ruff exterior was a nice man. But she had the nagging feeling that he was keeping something from her. He seemed to struggle whenever she asked him about her heritage. Like he wanted to tell her but couldn't. Maybe she'll wear him down some time.

Looking at the peacefully sleeping form of her sister she was astonished how seemingly well she dealt with everything. She only wondered how. It was like nothing had happened and the small brunette accepted to live here with two strangers so freely.

Lying back down in the bed the blonde saw her phone lighting up. Seeing Bo's name she immediately picked the tool up.

_Bo: Mornin' Lo =)_

_Lauren: Good morning :)_

_Bo: Wow that was quick. Did I wake you?_

_Lauren: No. It's ok. I was already up._

_Bo: Another nightmare? :(_

_Lauren: Yeah... I'm looking forward to this evening. Maybe you keep those nightmares away ;)_

_Bo: Oh I'm not that horrifying ;) _

_Lauren: Ha Ha... So your mom said yes?_

_Bo: Yup I'll be sleeping with you tonight :)_

Lauren blushed at the words. She knew how had meant it but her strangely still raging hormones were picturing different things than Bo probably intended.

_Lauren: :) See u later?_

_Bo: Definitely. Bye :)_

With a smile on her face Lauren put her phone back down. It had become their thing to text each other a good morning every day. It always send a warm feeling through Laurens body to know that someone actually was thinking about her. Cared for her.

Checking the time she decided to get up before those images were starting to haunt her again. Entering the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs was stroking her senses.

"You know Dyson, a bowl of cereal would be enough" she winked. "But I appreciate it" she smiled.

"Cereal... yeah that was the thing you kids eat nowadays... Sorry I usually only grab a cup of coffee or two in the morning at the precinct... Actually since they "invented" the coffee I barely ate a real breakfast... But I have to admit that this is way better than that. Helps me to better concentrate."

"That's understandable. Eating breakfast gives you a mental advantage. When you start off your day, your body needs fuel. Glycogen stores start to deplete. If you haven't had any food, by lunch you'll start to feel fatigued, adding that cognitive studies, particularly on children, tell us what happens if you don't eat, you lose focus and concentration as well as the ability to think and problem-solve. Without eating breakfast, you're more vulnerable to cravings and less likely to make **healthy choices** in the morning and throughout the day and... and... god sorry..." Lauren rambled.

"You are a really smart one, ain't you? Wow. Don't be sorry for that. Just, wow you're still so young and knowing so much... " he whistled.

The blonde blushed at the praise. She wasn't used to it. Her parents expected her to know those things and her father was always annoyed whenever she started one of her "brain farts".

Scratching her neck in embarrassment she said. "It's nothing. Just something I heard once at the radio. I dunno... I just... It's not difficult for me to recite anything I just... soak it up like a sponge, you know? Are you sure I'm not Fae?" she tried the frontal approach this time but before he could answer Ivy entered the kitchen rubbing her sleepy eyes. She would be asking Dyson again. Nothing would stand between her and the truth.

A knock at the door announced Rena's arrival. It didn't take long for the ragtag family to sit down and enjoy their first meal today. It became some sort of tradition for the redhead to join them whenever possible and Lauren wondered about the relationship between Dyson and her.

While Ivy was digging in Lauren only poked around in her eggs. Her stomach was still a little queasy after last night and this wannabe happy family act was unnerving her. From the warm feeling of texting Bo wasn't much left. It took all her willpower not to jump up and run.

She felt a strong pulling inside her. A craving that wasn't satisfied with food. She wanted to know more about the Fae but couldn't while Ivy was still there.

So she didn't scold the young girl when she jumped up to play while the others were eating. Usually she would call her on her inappropriate behavior but today she was glad to finally be alone.

Sitting alone now Lauren took a deep breath and was almost startled by the soft hand on her shoulder. Rena's concerned eyes were fixed on her and even Dyson seemed to worry behind his way too big newspaper.

At the touch she immediately felt the gruesome images fade into a blur. She was becoming calmer. It was different from Bo's touch this wasn't tingling it was just warm and welcoming.

"Hey sweetie... Bad night?" The blonde just nodded. "Yeah I can imagine that. I'd tell you that I know how you feel but I actually don't. Well... maybe I do? Not exactly but... well doesn't matter but I feel the pain and sorrow you are in. You went through a lot, but we will protect you. I promise" Her look was so honest and caring that it hit deep down in Lauren.

"What kind of Fae are you? Sorry for just asking but every time I'm with you I feel a... a calmness washing over me. Like my pain is lifted..." Straight forward after a small pause seemed like the best approach to the blonde girl.

"You know it is rude to ask a Fae something like that but... I'm actually curious myself..." Dyson grinned.

"You guys have no decency..."

"Oh come on Rea. Do it for Lauren, hmm?" Dyson did his best impersonation of the puppy dog eyes.

Rena sighed. Stubborn people but when she managed to turn Laurens thoughts to something else... who cares.

"Well I'm a shape shifter. I CAN turn in to a turtle whenever things are getting hot."

Dyson spit out some of his morning milk. That was a revelation he never expected.

"A...A... turtle... that... well that's neat" he stuttered.

"You don't seem to be impressed or even slightly happy about this revelation wolfie"

"No no I... well I... it's just unexpected" His eyes looked around frantically while he was nervously scratching his neck. "I actually never heard about any turtle shifter to be honest..."

"The old man doesn't know any? That is surprising... But calm down grumpy. I'm no turtle shifter. That would be really lame... literally" She laughed heartfelt and even Lauren couldn't help to smile slightly. She was thankful of this light conversation.

Dyson let out a breath he had seemingly hold for the last minutes. "Thank god..." he muttered.

"So are you going to tell us? I mean what you really are? I understand if you don't want to talk about it but... My curiosity is a little hungry.." The blonde poked at her head and blushed.

"Well for you sweetie I will try... It's a little complicated to be honest. I'm not sure what kind of Fae I am."

"You... You don't know? Why? How? I mean, huh?"

"We lived in a small town in Silesia. I was still young when that stupid war started. Fucking dark Fae and their territorial behavior..." she growled?

"Dark Fae? You mean dark Fae were behind the second world war? That's I... really?" Lauren was confused to say the least.

Dyson smiled a small smile.

"Yeah... The leader of the dark in middle Europe had this stupid idea to enslave or kill all humans. They needed a human puppet to sneak in their political system. Nobody knew about their plans at first. So when Hitler got elected Göbbels and Göring were cautiously playing out their plan. They started to systematically kill all the humans who disposed the regime. The few "useful assets" were enslaved and robbed of their free will.

The Avalanche began rolling and the former secret killings turned more public. Their army grew with brainwashed humans and pathetic zealots. Many Dark supported the harsh way and joined in. Regions, nations with a high rate of dark Fae in political positions joined like Japan and Italy for example. The time the European light Fae started fighting back it was almost to late. While they weren't the victims of the dark they opposed the brutal treating of humans and feared for exposure. Chiming in in the war lead to deaths of many light Fae. The light became official enemies to the dark. In that time many fled the continent. It was beyond horrible. So many bodies, so much death and pain.. And for what? Some stupid territory? To prove a point?" Dyson's knuckles turned white when he made a fist. The memories still so vivid in front of his eyes. He had fought in many wars but that one was just... It had no honor. Ever since those damn fire weapons were invented war lost it's finesse. The man to man confrontation. The survival of the fittest...

He was lost somewhere in his rage until he felt the hands of Rena cupping his fuzzy cheeks. He sank deep in her eyes and felt the heat of the anger diminishing.

"It is over Dyson... They won't let it go this far again" she whispered. A gentle thumb stroked his cheekbone and he visibly calmed down. A small smile was shared between those two. Feeling the soft lips of Rena only a second later on his, he couldn't deny that stupid tingly feeling deep down his stomach. That woman was driving him crazy and he enjoyed every moment of it.

The chaste kiss stooped only a few seconds later but it felt like an eternity.

"Well after we confirmed that Dyson can totally geek out in an endless monologue too..." The redhead tried to lighten the mood. "I maybe continue answering your question"

Lauren nodded not able to speak after Dysons emotional explanation. But she made sure to study more about Fae history in the near future.

"We fled. Me and my mother. I never knew my father so he was out of the picture. I made it to New York but my mother... well... she... she didn't. I don't remember her. I was still an infant. Our entire clan was erased. I'm the only one left..." Her eyes sank to the ground. The pain was visible and Lauren regretted for asking. The blonde understood the pain to well.

"I have my clan marks and the birth certificate from my mother... but not mine. I got her name when I came here it was... convenient for them I guess. Until now noone cared to tell me what kind of Fae I am. I'm still young... I know my powers but not what I am..." Dyson put a protecting arm around the suddenly so small looking red head.

"I...I can manipulate the emotions of people. Can make them feel better or worse. Can make them love, hate, fear, sad or happy."

"like an Seniatta?" Dyson asked.

"No... I'm not that... powerful. My touch only lasts for a short time. I can't "convince" them to do anything long term but my powers are more versatile. I can just evoke the particular emotion but only if they are willing to... I told you it's complicated... But enough of me." She said pulling herself out of Dysons embrace.

"I heard you and Bo have a date this evening?" She grinned. Astonishing how that woman could change from sad to giddy in such a short amount of time.

Lauren's cheeks immediately turned in to a deep shade of red. "It's NOT a DATE" she said through clenched teeth.

"So why are you blushing then?" Dyson asked smirking.

"Oh shut it off...Don't you two have something to do? Like _working_?" Lauren mumbled and hoped for the conversation to finally be over.


	10. (This is NOT a) Date Jitters

A/N: This chapter is a little stupid. Before everything gets darker again some fluff. Hope it's not to... goofy. It's a little short but I wanted to cut it here.

**Chapter 9 (It's NOT a) Date Jitters**

Lauren paced nervously through the kitchen mumbling some incoherent things in her not existing beard. Sometimes shaking her head at something.

As funny as it was at first to watch, but after doing that for already two straight hours Dyson was on the edge. She was making him nervous with her mumbling and pacing and gesturing oh and don't forget the redressing. She must have worn about 10 outfits in the last hour which was remarkable because the girl didn't have a lot of clothes at the moment.. He put down his newspaper, he was trying to read for the last hours without any progress and fixed the blonde girl with his eyes. Clearing his throat Lauren stopped in mid stride looking at the wolf.

"Date jitters?" He asked. Maybe if he could help her she would finally stop her annoying behavior. He wasn't sure if he was actually comfortable talking about that topic. Never was a counselor and usually nobody asked him for advice, especially not a girl. A young one. He hoped that he wouldn't mess this up or make it worse.

"It's NOT a date. How many times do I have to tell you that? We are just... erm... friends. Good friends" She blushed and he couldn't help but grin. Why shouldn't he have some fun at least?

"Yeah of course. That explains why you are carving a path in my floor or are looking every few seconds on your phone. Oh and the change of clothes? Why should I be thinking that you are having a date?" he mocked.

"I'm not used to interact with people my age, okay? Did you know that I asked for her business card the first time we met? I'm a complete moron concerning interpersonal relationships. She is my first real friend. What if I mess up? I can't lose her..." Dysons features softened at the worried look of the blonde. She was really anxious but he wondered why? The girl was a little nerdy and sometimes awkward, but she was insanely smart, caring and good company despite everything that had happened to her. He had to admit he rather dealt with date jitters Lauren than the devastated Lauren that was haunted with nightmares and locked herself up from anyone.

He got up standing now in front of the blonde. Making sure it was ok he put gentle hand on the girls shoulder. Rena was definitely rubbing of on him. Lauren flinched a little at his touch and he felt how her breath jumped for a second but she surprisingly let him touch her. It was a first since he brought her in.

"You won't mess up. I'm sure. She wouldn't be coming over if she doesn't like you or think you are strange."

"But..." Lauren started.

"No but little one" Lauren rolled her eyes at the little one comment. "You are texting for hours each day, do you really think that you could do something that would drive her away?"

"I could kiss her..." the blonde whispered.

"Oh and here I thought you are not having a date... so why would that be bad?"

Lauren blushed immediately. "You... You heard me? Oh gooooood" she dug her face in her hand.

"I'm a wolf. My senses are first class." He grinned. "I hear every whisper, I hear you giggling while you read her texts and I do smell the pheromones you are sending out whenever you are thinking about her. Deny it as much as you want but my nose knows that you want to mate with..." before he could finish a pillow was hitting him directly in his face catching him of balance. Landing with a loud thud on his ass he couldn't help but laugh.

A beat red Lauren glared daggers at him.

"I.. I'm not I... argh. Keep your superpower nose out of my stuff. LITERALLY. God you sound like stalker."

"Hey it's not entirely my fault. You are BLINDING me with your scent sometimes. Keep them under control and I'll be quiet." Another pillow hit him.

"You!" another pillow "ARE!" a stuffed teddy. "UNBELIEVABLE!" A rubber duck hit him squeaking. A rubber duck? He looked disbelieving at the yellow 'animal' He couldn't remember that he had one. "Did you just throw a duck at me?"

"Erm... No?"

"Is that your way to tell me that you give a flying duck at what I think?" he grinned.

"That pun... that is beyond horrible." Lauren snickered but eventually started to laugh. Dyson soon chimed in. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this silly. What was that girl doing to him? What would his pack think? His friends back home?

After minutes full of laughing they slowly calmed down. "At least I don't have to remind you of protection. The chances that she could get you pregnant are very slim" he grinned. "Except she would turn out to be a Succubus, theeeeen I'd start to worry. But I highly doubt that"

Laurens smile immediately vanished. Dyson could have kicked himself. Stupid, he was so stupid. Why did he had to mention a Succubus?

"Oh god Lauren I'm sorry"

"It's... It's ok..." the blonde said but her voice was wavering. He saw her fighting the tears that were about to fall. Her eyes darkened, displaying images of the night. She was frantically shaking her head as she could shake of the horrible memories by moving hard enough.

Whispers of the night echoed in her ears, sending chills through her spine. The voice, the breathing of her father was crawling under her skin. Pressing her hands against her ears was futile. The sounds didn't stop. The screams and sighs hit her like a hammer. Her vision became a blur and all she saw was her father. Pressing against her, touching, moaning. His maniac smile, his look when he choked her, when he stabbed her. The hatred and confusion twinkling in his glowing blue eyes.

When she felt a hand grasping her shoulder she lashed out hitting Dyson square in the face. A yelp of pain escaped the wolfs lips.

"Lori?" Hearing the commotion Ivy had stepped into the room watching wide eyed the scene. Without thinking she ran up to her sister and touched her bare arm. Dyson saw the pulse roaming the blondes body. Lauren's heavy breathing calmed down at the touch of her sister and sank to her knees. Sobbing she enclosed her younger sibling in a tight hug until a blackness overtook her senses.

When Lauren gained conscious she woke up in the lap of Rena. The redhead was lovingly stroking her hair. The warmth of her power engulfing her, clearing the fog of painful memories in her head. It took her a moment to recall what had happened.

Ivy was lying sleeping in her arms while Dyson sat in the chair in front of her. His face full of worry and guilt. When he saw in her opened eyes he rushed to her side. He had a black eye and Lauren slowly remembered that she was the cause of this.

"Hey" Renas voice was soft. "How are you?"

"Relaxed... so... so strange..." the blonde mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I haven't thought about what I said." She saw the guilt reflecting in his eyes.

"It's ok...I'm sorry about your eye..."

"No don't be..." He rushed to the kitchen and came back only seconds later with a glass of white liquid in his hand. Sitting up Lauren accepted the glass and gratefully drank.

"You and your milk... Ever thought about marrying it?" she quipped.

He smiled that she seemed to recover. "Well I did ask her once but she said she wasn't looking for something serious..."

-.-

"And you take good care of her. I warn you if anything happens..."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm still with him. You just have fun with your date" she winked.

"It's NOT a date."

"Say it often enough and maybe you'll believe it yourself"

"DyDy I don't wanna go. I wanna see Bo. Can't we stay?" Ivy begged.

"You don't want to go with us see a movie? I'm gonna show you my house isn't that nice too?We can have a pajama party"

"But.. but..."

"Come on munchkin. Let them have some privacy"

The little girl pouted but eventually accepted knowing that resistance was futile.

"Have fun guys" Lauren said smiling and soon after they were gone and her calmness with them. Chewing on her bottom lip she tried to keep her nervousness in check but her mind was already considering to change her outfit.

Luckily she hadn't any time for that when she heard a knock at the door. Opening the door a wide smile greeted her. "Hi" Bo said.

"H..Ho..He... Hi" she stuttered. Smooth start Lauren...


	11. My Heart goes BOOM!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait I just had a problem to find a suitable idea for their date (not date, geez sorry Lauren) I'm still not satisfied but it's the best I could do to be honest. I've catched a cold and wanted to get the update out before it get's worse. So I'm sorry that it's a little short but it was best to cut there, because the next part will get a little more angsty. **

**Chapter 10: My Heart goes BOOM!**

"Now carefully add a little bit of this..." The blonde said while she pointed at a tiny flask on the counter. She had never expected that the day would turn out like this. The moment Bo spied the chemistry set was eager to try it out. The brunette had admitted that she wasn't very experienced in "sciency things" she had called it but always wanted to see something cool like they did on TV. So they were standing at the kitchen counter with way to big safety glasses looking at the bunsenburner heating up some liquid.

Some may say that it was to dangerous to let two teenagers work with such chemicals but Lauren knew what she was doing. She always had a knack for chemistry. Her interest in everything scientific manifested in young age. She soaked up every tiny detail like a sponge. But the close proximity was even making it hard for her to concentrate. Messing up was a no go.

She felt her breathing quicken feeling Bo so close. What was that girl doing to her? Bo's eyes were dreamy, full of admiration whenever Lauren explained the ingredients and what was to expect. Why it would be happening and many more things. She completely geeked out but the brunette didn't seem to care. It felt like the opposite and that encouraged the young scientist to keep on going.

Only a little bit of that ingredient. She had to be careful or this could blow. Literally. Lauren pulled open the lid of the flask and slowly tilted the bottle. Curious Bo took a step closer to Lauren. Head peeking over her shoulder she felt the breath tickling her neck. The sudden movement caused Lauren to twitch. The liquid started bubbling dangerously.

"Shit" Lauren murmured. "Down!" she yelled and pressed Bo to the floor just in time. The mixture exploded hitting the blonde directly in the face. Tiny shards of broken glass punctured her arms she held up.

Both girls coughed violently. Waving their hands to get rid of the fog that had built in the kitchen. "God Dyson.." cough "Will kill me" Lauren muttered. The burner turned off she opened the windows.

Crouching down to the coughing brunette the blonde looked extremely worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" cough "That was just..." cough "unexpected". Bo started laughing.

"I am sorry. I... I should have never tried this experiment..."

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome. Best date ever" Bo grinned. "I mean... I didn't mean date.. I... erm..." Bo was visibly flustered. Not a date, huh?

"I actually didn't plan to blow up the kitchen but... I'm happy you liked it" the blonde smiled like the brunette.

But Bo's smile faltered the moment she spotted Laurens arm. "What the heck Lauren? Shit we need to get you to the hospital" She rushed to her feet.

"Huh?" the blonde was surprised. Slowly turning her arm she saw what Bo meant. A bigger shard of the beaker peaked out of her forearm. Curiously she studied the wound. She was surprised that she didn't feel pain. The shock probably prevented that at the moment.

"No.. please no hospital. It's not that bad I can... I can do it myself"

"No Lauren that isn't just a scratch. There is a friggin piece of glass looking out of your arm."

"It's not that deep. Please Bo. It really isn't so bad. I... I need the first aid kit in the bathroom and bandage it..."

Bo sighed but then made her way into the bathroom bringing Lauren the requested items. Said blonde immediately started to work on her injury. The only one that flinched when Lauren pulled out the shared was Bo.

"Wow, that was totally bad ass" The brunette couldn't decide if she was shocked or in awe.

"Told you it wasn't deep. It doesn't even need stitches.." Lauren mumbled checking the wound.

"You're sure? How do you know all that?"

"I am sure. Well mom was a doctor and she showed me early on first aid and a little more"

"Wow... I mean. Wow. You are so young but... damn."

Lauren just blushed at Bo's comment. Pressing a sterile tissue to the tiny wound she motioned for Bo to bandage it.

-.-.-.-

"God finally done.. phew" Bo breathed wiping away the sweat forming at her forehead. They cleaned the kitchen as best as they could but there was still a black stain left that no matter how hard they tried refused to go. Lauren was almost going to cut it just to hide it but eventually understood that wasn't such a good idea after all.

Maybe they should have just put some mentos in a bottle of diet coke. OUTSIDE. Afterward you always know it better.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't..." Lauren started again but stopped when she felt the other girls hand on her arm. "It's ok Lo. I asked you too. And the only thing I regret is that you got hurt. The rest was awesome" She saw the guilt shining in the brunette eyes.

"Bo this is not your fault" She looked her deeply in the eyes. Those dark orbs that were pulling her in every time she looked at them. Mesmerizing pooling with calmness but on the same time with an intensity that was burning hotter than fire. Neither of them averted their gaze. Instead their bodies seemed to be closing the distance between them on their own until they came to a stop just centimeters away from each other.

Not really thinking Laurens hand softly cupped Bo's cheek with her uninjured arm. The skin was so soft, so warm and welcoming. The brunettes eyes were closed when she leaned in to the touch, visibly enjoying the sensation as much as Lauren did. Both their hearts were beating one hundred miles an hour. Tiny butterflies were spreading in her belly, flapping their tiny wings in anticipation. This was a complete knew territory for the blonde and as much as she wanted to rationalize this she realized that there was nothing to rationalize. Just to feel.

So many times she had thought about this moment. Lovingly she traced Bo's cheekbone with the tip of her thumb. She was so beautiful.

The puff of hot air tickled her lips. They just had to close this small gap. A tiny asp stuck in Laurens throat when she felt Bo's lips covering her own. Her butterflies were doing a dance, an unknown tingle washed through her body at the light touch. So she didn't imagine things. Lauren hoped, no she begged that this wasn't another dream.

The kiss was soft and slow, a touch of lips. Before it could grow in to something deeper the ring of the door bell ripped them out of their kiss.

"Wow..." Lauren breathed. A deep blush was adorning the faces of both girls.

"Yeah" Bo smiled.

Awkwardly they let go of each other. "Um, guess it's the pizza guy"

"Pizza... Yeah pizza is good, I like pizza" the brunette rambled.

"Pizza is yummy... very... yummy" yummy? God Lauren...

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest at the close proximity. The familiar scent of the brunette was filling her nose. It was oddly comforting but on the same time put her pulse on overdrive. They had eaten their pizza in silence and were no sprawled on the couch in the living room.

Some movie was running but neither of them really concentrated on the film. Some cute, little, yellow creatures were running around the screen. Ivy loved that movie and they had to admit the scenes they actually caught were quite funny.

But all the funny was gone when they ended up snuggled together on the couch. Neither of them would admit how it came to this. They acted oblivious but their bodies knew what they wanted. So it was only a matter of time for them to end up like this.

Bo leaned against the armrest, Laurens head resting comfortable on her breast. It didn't even feel as awkward as they expected so they enjoyed the company.

Their bodies were so warm and welcoming. Curling her fingers through Laurens hair both thought about this as oddly calming but highly thrilling on the same time.

The blondes arm was draped lazily over the brunettes stomach drawing circles around the willing flesh. They didn't talk about the kiss. It was like a silent understanding but none of them cared as long as they could stay like this. Lovingly Bo kissed the top of Laurens head, causing the blonde to smile a little wider.

Everything just felt right, seemed perfect. What could possibly go wrong?


	12. King of the WiiMote

A/N: No angst yet. Thought you needed a little bit more fluff first ;)

* * *

**Chapter 11 King of the WiiMote**

Lips moved in synch, tasting, sucking and licking the unknown flesh. Hands roamed bodies while they rolled around the couch. Fireworks were igniting at the contact and neither of the girls had ever felt something so wonderful. Hormones were streaming their blood lines making their blood bubbly like a glass of champagne.

How they ended up like this was still a mystery but the girls weren't complaining about the outcome. What had started as a chaste kiss on the lips turned into a full blown make out session. Lauren's first make out session. She had to agree that reading about it didn't even come close to the real thing. The warm sensation Bo's body emitted were mesmerizing. Something was pulling the usually reserved girl further in. Engulfing her, stroking her very soul. She felt like she wanted to do everything for Bo, submit as long as she was allowing her to be near.

It should have scared Lauren but instead she just felt contend. Contend and wanted, oh and hot and horny. Don't forget hot and horny.

Her hormones, at least that was what the blonde genius expected, were driving her wild. A tiny part of her brain fought against the ministrations of the brunette. Some of the feelings way to familiar. Something was locking the panic away that was building. Panic about being so close to another, fear that the other could do something she didn't want to. Flashes of her father were about to take over but the warm and tingly feeling of Bo was so much better that the horrible images faded away at her touches.

A single hand found its way under the hem of Bo's shirt and was welcomed by the soft skin of her stomach. It was like silk the blonde decided.

Their kissing got more heated. Lauren rolled the two of them around now being on top and deepened the kisses exploring the other girls mouth, devoured her lips. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing someone and especially that the someone was Bo. Kind hearted, beautiful Bo.

Bo's hand started to explore on its own and sneaked under Lauren's shirt stroking her lower back. Startled the blonde lost her balance and crashed unceremoniously to the ground.

The brunette started laughing hard looking down at the blonde rubbing her head a little confused. _Smart move Blondie. She probably things you are an idiot now _

"Are you... Are you ok?" Bo asked laughing but Lauren only grumbled in response. Looking up she saw directly in the blazing eyes of Bo, desire was reflecting in them. Her hair was tousled and lips swollen from the make out session. "My god you are beautiful.." Lauren breathed.

"What?"

"Oh I said you gotta pay Dennis" Lauren smirked and threw herself on top of Bo tickling her. The girls fell in a tickle fight, laughing, giggling just enjoying. Lauren couldn't remember when she felt so carefree the last time.

Darkness was creeping up in her. Engulfing her being. Fear was freezing her veins. Its claws scratching at her sanity. Screams echoing in her mind. Her heart was racing about to explode in her chest. Hands groping her most intimate places. His aftershave burned in her nose while he pressed into her. She struggled but to no avail. She cried, begged for it to stop but he continued. Clothes ripped, rough hands everywhere on her body.

His grunting vibrated in her ears when he started to thrust. Her scream was muffled by his meaty hand.

Pain was spreading in her abdomen and then suddenly she felt a sharp pain when something entered her stomach.

Sweat was clinging to her body when she woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. Her body was shaking. She flinched when she felt arms pulling her close. Bo... Bo was here. She slept in Ivys bed but was here now whispering comforting words in her ear.

Her racing heart calmed down when she gave in to the hug. Nuzzling her face in the crook of Bo's neck she bathed in the calming presence. It was like waves of pleasure were pulsing through her whenever the brunette was close. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep again in the secure embrace of her... girlfriend? Closing her eyes she had for the first time in weeks a good nights sleep.

* * *

He felt tired and sore. Ivy had never been still for a second. Her energy seemed endless. Even Rena was at her limit when they eventually slumped down at the couch of Rena. The only time the girl had sat still was at the cinema and even then she was jumping up and down on her seat. Now he understood Lauren when she sat to not give chocolate to the girl.

They wanted to make the girl happy. Well she WAS happy that much was clear.

"Come on Dyson. Rena has a Wii, I wanna play Wii, please Dyson" The girl jumped on Dysons lap.

"Uff.. I just need a break, ok cub?" He huffed. Rena just grinned at him and turned on the gaming console.

"My dad always said that you wolf shifter were powerful Fae with a lot of stamina... But you are just an old man..."

Dyson almost knocked Ivy to the ground when he jumped up. Eyes wide he looked at Rena who looked as shocked as him.

"A... wolf... shifter?" He asked.

"Yeah I know you didn't tell me and I know its rude to ask but I can read your aura..."

"My... Aura.. you... you know about..."

"Fae? Of course. My father was an Incubus and I am a Succubus. Lori doesn't know though... Daddy forbid me to ever talk about to her... He said she was special but... he had to train me. Said a Succubus not aware of their gift are dangerous for the people around them so he... trained me"

Dysons eyebrow twitched. "Wha... woa..."

"Can we play now?" Ivy whined while the two adults tried to wrap their heads around the new revelation.

Ivy jumped up and snapped the Wii mote. Seconds later she was already fidgeting with the controller."Dyyyyyyson. Come on." the girl whined.

The wolf grumbled something but eventually stood up with a deep breath. A little helpless he picked up the white piece of plastic. This whole technology stuff was still new for the century old wolf. He sniffed at that thing like its smell could tell him anything.

"There is nothing to sniff doggie" Rena grinned.

"I've never done this. I have no idea how that works. Why are you even having this? Don't tell me you actually play yourself..."

"Oh Dyson it's so much fun. Just try it out. For me?" She was twinkling her eyelashes got up and put a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Dyson smirked and licked his lips. "Ok...ok..."

The old warrior was waving around the controller like a longsword. He looked stupid and elegant at the same time. Ivy on the other hand was waving around without any plan and won the fifteenth round in a row.

"You can't be serious. Why is she winning? Her sword hold is sloppy and her strokes uncontrolled" he huffed when he put down his "sword" in defeat. Rena slung her arms around him from behind and pressed a loving kiss on his neck. He smiled. How did he deserve such a kind woman? He kissed her slowly on the mouth, ravishing the sweet taste.

"Eeew, that's gross..." Ivy spat and pulled at Dyson's sleeve. "God don't you ever get tired?" He groaned.

"Nope... You gave me chocolate, remember?" she winked. That little vixen...

"Come on my virtuous knight. One more round, huh?"

"Why am I the one who has to play? Why don't you?"

"Hmm... Because you look so sexy with that thing in your hand.." She whispered and nipped at his earlobe.

"Oh really?" He smiled proudly.

"No you look like a doofus but I promise I'll make it up to you later" She winked. A slight blush crept to his face. Damn he wasn't the man that ever blushed. The woman was driving him crazy, making him act out of character.

After a match of Tennis that ended with Dyson locking his controller in the cabinet they tucked Ivy in. Despite her protesting at first she fell asleep while Dyson read her a nighttime story. She looked like an angel sleeping. Damn soft spot.

When he came out of the room Rena was already standing there with two beer in her hand. "Just what I need" He smiled.

Slumping down on the couch a lot of things were running through his head. To much had happened in the last week. Him fucking up with the ash letting him here. Meeting a wonderful woman, saving a girl and her sister from her incubus father, finding out that she was actually the daughter of Minerva and taking care of two children.

Rena snuggled up to him pressed against his muscular chest and let out a deep sigh. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah, remind me to never give her chocolate again..."

"Will do my fearless worrier" she grinned. "So our dear little girl is a Succubus..."

"Looks like that. Poor little thing... at least she isn't oblivious about her species. Can you imagine what can happen to a child not knowing?"

"Death? Turning to a monster? Being afraid of her own kind? Incubae and Succubae are so powerful without control over their powers... I guess it would be difficult to keep our secret when bodies keep piling up."

He kissed her lovingly on the head and pulled her tighter. "Let's not talk about it anymore today.. I'm way to tired for it... And I recall you mentioning about making it up to me..." He grinned.

"Oh... did I detective? Well then I should keep up to my word..." she said and kissed him passionately. Oh this would definitely be worth the Wii ordeal, he was sure about it.

* * *

Rena dropped Dyson and Ivy off at Dysons home and then got to work. The goodbye was wistful. None of the adults wanted to part, the night full of desire and eventual love still fresh in their minds and even Ivy didn't really wanted to go. The Wii and her seemed to have forged an unbreakable bond according to Ivy.

Even without the chocolate Ivy sprung around rushing in to the flat, Dyson right behind. Without stopping she rushed to the door of the room Lauren and her were sharing and stormed in. "Lori, Lori Rena has a Wii!" The girl squealed. Dyson was right behind following the girl into the room and immediately blushed.

From the look of it they had just disturb a pretty heavy make out session. The girls faces were flushed, lips swollen and he could swear he saw the one or another hickey on the girls skin. Limbs tangled and hair tousled.

"Hi Bo" Ivy beamed happy to see the brunette again, completely oblivious to what she just disturbed. The girls looked like a deer caught in headlight not moving just shocked.

"So not a date, huh?" He smirked. He couldn't helped it but his cocky sentence was punished with a big pillow slamming right in his face.

"FUCK, OFF DYSON!" The blonde screamed.

"Whoa.. big words since when is your mouth that dirty?" It was just to much fun to tease her. Another pillow. "Out..." Lauren growled.

"OK ok... I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Ivy, come on I'm gonna make you a second breakfast. The two need some time... alone..."

"But..."

"No but Ivy"

"Can I get chocolate"

"Hell no..." he gritted his teeth and dragged the girl out of the room leaving the two flustered teens to... finish what ever they had started.

Today was a good day... How much good sex can influence your mood is astonishing. He only hoped that everything would work out, that they still had time before things would get serious. Damn prophecy...


	13. Pinky Swear

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all your kind reviews. I love to read them. It makes me happy^^ So before you all wonder about Ivy's behavior in this chapter just wait a little. I know A kid that age probably wouldn't act like that but there is a reason for that.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Pinky Swear**

The smirk that was plastered on Dysons face was gone the moment he entered his kitchen. "What the hell?" Scorch marks on the cabinet a hole burned through the counter and it smelled disgusting. He wondered what the girls had done in here. He smelled different chemicals and the scent of gas.

Poking his finger through the hole he was speechless.

He shook it of. Later was enough time to talk about it. The girls deserved a little alone time. It seemed after all the pain Lauren been through it was good to see her so happy. Time for reminding the blonde that experiments were forbidden in the kitchen could wait till later.

Ivy was sitting at table munching on some colorful cereals reading the box really focused. A succubus... He couldn't believe that cute little girl was going to be a some kind of... sex monster. He breathed out a deep sigh. Hopefully Ivy wouldn't turn out like the Succubae he knew. Some were decent Fae but others... He shook his head. Not the time for this now. Today was going to be an eventful and difficult day.

A visit to the dungeon was scheduled for today. He needed answers he couldn't get from Trick so he decided to start his own investigations. Over that short time the girls had grown on him. He wanted to protect them, guide them through the sometimes gruesome world of the Fae. Dyson just hopped that he could get anything out of the father. It was already difficult enough to arrange the meeting. The Elm wasn't very fond of the wolf and only Renas kind heart, and probably "talents" made this visit possible.

But before that he was going to bath in the sex afterglow and happy feeling. Not caring about his kitchen or meeting the Incubus.

A mug of coffee in his hand he sat down. He heard the happy giggling all through the kitchen of the girls and he smiled at that. Taking a big gulp he opened the newspaper and started to read.

"So... Did those two had sex?" Ivy asked on the side still munching her cereal. Dyson spit out his coffee and looked flabbergasted at the girl. The girl that was way to you to know about something like that.

"I mean their auras were burning so bright and..." She looked up in the shocked face of the wolf. "What? It's not my fault. They were blinding me with it..."

"Aren't you... erm... a little bit to young for... such things?" That girl was full of surprises and this? Well he felt really uncomfortable.

"Succubus... remember?" Sometimes the girl acted older than she was.

"But..." He started but he stopped the second he hear footsteps coming nearer. And only seconds later the two giggling and blushing girls entered the kitchen.

"Morning" They said in unison.

"Morning" Dyson said smirking.

They sat down next to each other, knees touching. The brunette whispered something into the others ear, making her blush.

Standing up again Lauren got two bowls and milk. After wrestling with her younger sibling for the cereal box she poured some in the bowls and eventually added the milk. With a huff Ivy snatched back the box and continued reading.

Sharing some not so secret looks the two lovebirds ate their breakfast sometimes "accidentally" touching the other. They seemed completely oblivious to their surroundings, just in their world.

Dyson saw Ivy fidgeting in her chair. Eyes fixed on the two older girls. He guessed their auras must be disturbing the young brunettes breakfast.

"So... Did you two have sex?" Ivy asked bluntly eyes still fixed on them.

Lauren and Bo simultaneously repeated Dysons action and sputtered out the cereal in their mouths. Faces turning into a dark shade of red.

"NO we didn't we just... I mean.. What the hell Ivy? How do you know about that?" Lauren rambled.

"TV" the girl said and kept eating.

While Lauren looked freaked Bo tried her best to keep her from giggling.

Dyson just shook his head. What did he get himself into? He looked at the clock. It was time. His meeting was taking place soon so he had to go. The big brother talk to Bo had unfortunately to wait.

He stood up and gulped down the rest of his coffee. "Well I gotta go. Sorry. We can talk about everything later and then you better have a good story why my kitchen looks like a mine field." The girls blushed. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out, do you?" With that he pulled on his jacket. "You got my phone number Lauren when you need me. You think its ok for me to leave?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm a baby anymore that needs constant sitting." Lauren said.

"Can Bo stay here?" Ivy asked.

"If she wants to of course, but you should ask Bo that cub"

"Can you stay?" The girl asked hopefully.

"If its ok for Lauren..."

"I would love to" the blonde smiled and pressed a loving kiss on the brunettes cheek.

"Not a date huh?" He smirked again.

"Dyson you better go or I'm going to throw that duck again, I warn you" Lauren hissed.

The wolf held his hands up in mock defeat. "Ok ok... Take care girls. See you later" And he was out of the door.

"Come on Ivy brush your teeth while Bo and I clean the dishes, kay?" The girl obliged and stormed to the bathroom.

Smiling the blonde sat the bowls and dysons mug in the sink filling it up with water and soap. The strong arms were hugging her from behind, soft lips caressing her tender neck. Lauren let out a low moan and turned around looking Bo directly in the eyes. The brunette smirked. "We don't have a lot of time" Lauren whispered and pressed her lips on to Bo's who returned the kiss eagerly. Mouths opened and tongues tangled while hands touched for any piece of flesh they could grasp.

A deep desire inside the girls craved to be filled.

Ivy felt drawn to something. Warm pulses calling her. She entered the kitchen and was almost blinded by the energy her sister and Bo emitted.

"You going to have sex now?" she asked.

The girls broke apart and looked flustered being caught. "NO! Why do you keep asking? You shouldn't be aware of sex your age."

The smaller brunette seemed to ignore her bigger sister and just continued her innuendos. "Why not?"

"I'm NOT going to discuss this with you. Come back in ten years" the blonde snapped.

"You are mean" Ivy pouted.

"Oh no I'm not. You my dear are rude. I taught you better manners. I'm gonna take a shower. Feel a bit dirty "Bo smirked at that. "Shove it Dennis..."

"Need company?" the brunette asked grinning. Lauren blushed. The girl was driving her crazy, her hormones seemed to be horny themselves and it was difficult to stay away from Bo even for a short time since they had kissed. Imagining Bo naked in the shower... Naked with Lauren was almost to much for the young teens heart.

"Erm... I would... like... I mean... Somebody has to watch Ivy..."

"Hey I was just joking" the brunette winked. "Hop hop, catch some water I'm gonna hold the line" She pressed a loving kiss on the blondes mouth and shoved her in the right way.

"NO chocolate for the little monster Bo" She said and then vanished behind the bathroom door.

Lauren just hoped the little girl wouldn't cause to much trouble for Bo. She felt so energetic after her good nights sleep. After weeks full of nightmares it was a welcome change. Lying in Bo's arms was wonderful, calming but on the same time arousing. She needed the cold shower now more than ever but first she wanted to change her bandage.

She blinked a few times in shock. Fingertips tracing the flesh that should be wounded. Instead it looked like she had never hurt her arm in the first place.

She rubbed, poked but it wasn't even tender. It wasn't deep but still.. there should be some trace left. She had to talk to Dyson or Rena about it because she suspected something Fae behind it. Maybe she inherited some of the Fae genes or the first aid kid had some special fae treatments hidden inside.

Meanwhile Ivy and Bo were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. The brunette smiled at the younger girl. Being an only child was lonely sometimes. She wished for the banter, the joy a sibling could bring. But she shouldn't be jealous of the two. Her parents loved her. Let her do things her way. Thinking that the girls went through an ordeal only weeks ago was hard. She couldn't imagine that.

"Booooo" the girl asked and ripped the teen out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"So... Do you want to sleep with my sister?" The girl asked with a serious face.

"Pardon? What's with you and the obsession of sex? You're still a kid."

"Well do you?"

"God, yes, ok? Are you happy now?" The girl was driving her mad. She didn't want to discuss her desires and sex life with the little sister of Lauren. That was just... wrong. She was still in elementary school for Christs sake.

"I warn you... If you drain her, hurt her in any way I make Dyson hunt you.." Ivy said. She was scaring Bo. What was she talking about? Draining? Ivy was acting so not like her age.

"I will NEVER hurt her, kay? Can you stop that creepy stuff now?" Bo was getting uncomfortable at the piercing stare of Ivy.

"Pinky swear?"

Bo sighed but eventually did what the girl asked. She didn't know at that moment that she was actually swearing an blood oath.

The smell of shampoo was flooding the living room when Lauren entered. Hair still damp she sat down next to Bo. "Thank god you're back" the brunette muttered and pulled the blonde close.

"hmm you smell good" she breathed and kissed the exposed neck of Lauren. "So..." Warm breath was tickling her ear. "What are we going to do today?" Bo couldn't help but sucked at the blondes earlobe. She couldn't keep her fingers, well and mouth, from Lauren. She was like a drug ever since she had met the blonde in the pouring rain something was drawing her to Lauren.

"We.. we gotta keep an eye on Ivy until Rena comes over. So we could go to the playground and catch a movie later?"

"Yeah sounds good... Even though I knew some things that I would rather do" she pressed Lauren tighter and nipped at her neck "But it's ok for me as long as you are with me."

"Playground? Yippie" Ivy was smiling and bouncing but Bo could swear she saw the little girl staring daggers at her whenever she came to close to Lauren. It was like she was twisted between two feelings she had about Bo. One part liked her very much but the other seemed to fear for her sister.

"Well then grab your jacket Ivy and put on some shoes"

If they had known, they would have never gone to the damn playground.


	14. Meeting Casanova

**IMPORTANT** **PLEASE READ**: I made the decision to change Bo and Laurens age. Thinks were planned differently. Lauren for example wasn't going to meet young Bo in the first place. There is a reason I usually don't mention ages. But I'm feeling like a perv continuing with the story like this so that they aren't 14. I will go back in the chapters that mention the age and change it to **17**. Keep that in mind please. They are **17 | 17 | 17**

**Chapter 13: Meet Casanova**

He still couldn't get used to the dark halls of the dungeons. The smell of fear, blood and feces. For the wolf it was almost unbearable. He tried his best not to gag. The Elms dungeon looked darker and filthier than the Ashs. Water was dripping down the cold stones.

Fortunately they had prepared a separate room for the interrogation. Guards opened the big, heavy wooden door at the end of the hall.

He entered the still empty room. The scent was more tolerable than outside. A simple desk with chairs on opposite sites were standing in the center of the room.

It didn't take long. Two Oger were escorting the cuffed Incubus. His entire body was clad in a fabric he knew blocked the touch of persuasion. Being pushed down on the chair ruffly the guards cuffed hands and feet with chains to the floor.

Dyson gestured for the guards to leave. The things he wanted to discuss were to delicate for anyone to overhear even when he thought the guards probably were to stupid to understand it. The Elm had a strange liking in dumb guards.

He looked at the Succubus. He looked like he had fed. His dark brown eyes were fixing him. The insanity he once saw seemed gone. Maybe he was lucky and would get some useful answers.

"Detective... To what do I owe the pleasure? You want to humiliate me a little? Hit me?"

Dyson would love to do all that but he had to stay focused if he ever wanted to get answers.

"No Mr. Dumas. I am here to ask you a few questions." He said down on the chair, trying the best to not provoke the Incubus in any kind of way. Dumas was unstable and just one wrong word would let the situation escalate.

"Oh please detective. Call me Giacomo."

"Giacomo?"

" Giacomo Girolamo Casanova"

"The Casanaova?"

"Si... at your service."

"But my background check..."

"Told you something different? That I was older? Was french? Of course it did... A lot of... persuasion from my side was needed to change it..."

"Why?"

"To keep my family safe" The Incubus looked down, sadness visible in his eyes.

Dyson huffed. "Keep them safe? From who? You?"

"Don't you dare judging me wolf" Giacomo growled. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Well then enlighten me. Tell me... Why does an Incubus decide to settle down? To actually mate?"

"I fell in love. Is it so difficult to understand that an Incubus can fall in love? That we are no emotionless monsters only seeking sex?"

"Actually, yes. After what you did to your family you don't expect me to believe in your kind heart. You killed your wife, your own son. Hell you raped your daughter and stabbed her?! Do you really think I buy that crap?" Anger flared up in Dyson.

Giacomos self righteous smirk vanished. Pain filling his eyes. He looked defeated. "I never... never wanted to... I have nightmares haunting me. I'm not proud of what I did. I'm terrified and disgusted but ever since... since Minerva died I was losing control over my inner Incubus. It is getting harder from day to day..." He cradled his face in his hands. Dyson saw a light flicker of blue in the Incubus eyes that vanished seconds later.

"How are my daughters? Where are they? Can I see them?"

"You lost any right to get answers to this questions the moment you put your hands on the girls. You are a danger. Probably the biggest threat right now"

"Biggest threat? You have no idea. I changed my whole life tried everything to keep her existence a secret and you want to throw it away? There are people out there more dangerous than you can imagine..."

"Because Lauren will be the new Keeper?"

"Shut up. Never tell anyone I warn you... How can you... How do you know?"

"An old friend knew... that's all I'm telling you"

"Guess I have to accept that. Nobody can know. To many want her dead or abuse her role and powers."

"I will do everything to keep her safe. So you think the prophecy..."

"Is true? Nobody really knows. Mina was sure that Lauren would be the one... **"**

"Why Lauren? Why not Ivy?"

"Because Ivy isn't her daughter but only mine..." He sighed.

Dyson swallowed. He was shocked. Little Ivys mother wasn't Minerva? Who was the mother then?

Giacomo saw the bewildered look on the wolf and started to explain. "Ancients only sire or bear one child. They are taught the ancients way and are prepared for their future role. But Mina died. She died too early... Lauren needs guidance. She needs wisdom and knowledge like water..."

He sighed. "I messed up. I was too weak..."

"I'm not here to feel sympathy for you. I just need answers. Do you know who the other child of the prophecy is? If she was already born?"

Something in Giacomo seemed to change. His eyes were glowing in a dim blue. Energy was pulsating around him. Dyson had no idea what triggered it but the man looked hard again.

"No. I'm sorry. And even if I do know I wouldn't tell you. I already said to much... I can't trust you or anyone... You better stop sniffling around. This is bigger than you, me even bigger than the entire Fae population. When you know what's good for you you better stop now, put your tail between your necks and survive this unharmed."

Dyson got angry. Who does the guy think he is? Pulling the Incubus roughly on his collar over the table almost choking him. "Listen Buddy" He hissed showing his fangs. "I'm one of the good guys, got that? I've sworn to protect them I won't let you talk me out of it."

"When you think that you can intimidate me you are wrong. I'm not scared of a filthy dog barking at me. You got me in a weak moment but I promise you that I won't tell you more. Tell the Ash to fuck of."

"You..." the wolf growled. The door opened and one of the guards entered. "Visitation time is over detective. You need to go now"

"I need more time"

"I'm sorry. No exceptions. Follow me before I have to use force."

"Try me" Dyson growled in a low tone.

"Sir I really don't want to" The guard was visibly uncomfortable but Dyson needed answers. He had the slight feeling that this could be the only time, he had to.. For the girls sake.

His eyes turned yellow, fangs growing and then before he could react a heavy blow hit him on the head. Everything went black.

* * *

Rena sighed and leaned back in her chair. She HATED paperwork. How can something be so... boring? It was weekend. She should be at home or with Dyson and/or the girls. Why did she volunteer to work on a Saturday? Nothing seemed to happen in town so she was stuck with desk duty.

A little frustrated she got up and walked to the small kitchen. Pouring in some of the awfully tasting coffee in her mug she drowned way to many spoons full of sugar in the brown liquid.

The redhead leaned at the counter in the kitchen. She thought about Dyson. A smile crept over her face. A one night stand. Nothing more she had said when they had hooked up in the faithful night. See how that had worked out... She didn't plan for the butterflies and the racing heart to appear. But now? Now she was head over heels into Dyson. The once small town police officer was now knee deep into something big, something that could alter history.

She wondered how Dyson was faring. Rena hoped that the wolf would get some answers that could help them.

She almost spilled her coffee when her phone started to ring. She furrowed her eyebrows seeing that the number was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Hello officer" The voice was dark and altered by some kind of electronic device.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. The only thing that matters is what I'm going to tell you. You and your wolf boyfriend are dealing with things that are bigger than you. I suggest that you step down."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I only give you an friendly advice. There are people out there. Dangerous people. Because I'm such a good person I give you a fair warning. They planned an attack. Today... Now... If you are quick you may have luck"

"Who? Where?" Renas heart started racing.

"Farewell officer" The voice said and the line went dead.

Shit.. She had to be quick or she was sure something horrible would happen.

**A/N: Not my best Chapter I admit and I'm sorry. In my head things sounded better xD**


	15. Bring a Gun to a Knife fight

**Chapter 14 When you bring a Gun to a Knife fight**

The warm spring sun tickled the girls faces spreading a nice warmth over their bodies. Happy laughing of the playing children echoed over the playground.

Lauren smiled when Bo pulled her closer peppering kisses along her neck earning looks full of disdain from the mothers on the other benches.

"I just... I can't get enough of you" Bo whispered nibbling at Laurens ear while her hand slowly slipped a little under the blondes shirt. Ever they had kissed for the first time something inside of Bo had awaken. A desire, a hunger to be near Lauren, to feel her, touch her. She craved for more and it was difficult to keep control.

"Bo.. we... we can't" The blonde breathed and caught the wrist that was dangerously close to her bra by now. Their hearts were beating rapidly and Lauren blushed deeply. Bo looked disappointed when she slowly pulled out her hand from the shirt.

Lauren saw that look and felt a little bad for the brunette. She kissed Bo's knuckles lovingly and got up. "Wait a sec, kay?" She said and made her way to the undercover cop sitting on the bench. He looked surprised to be discovered and shushed Lauren. But the blonde insisted. Smiled. The cop shook his head. Lauren tried again and pointed at Bo. A knowing smile spread on the cops face. He grinned, said something and winked when Lauren came back.

Lauren pulled Bo up entwining their hands. "Let's look for a place more quiet..." Lauren winked. In the back of her head she heard Dysons voice, telling her to be careful to never leave their guards. He talked about dangers and threats she doubted were actually lurking around the next corner. Her father was in prison, a dungeon Rena said. There was no way he could escape that or could he?

Her mind was clouded by her hormones when she dragged Bo further along in the park. They eventually hid behind a group of trees. Bo didn't hesitate and pressed Lauren against one of the trees attacking her lips with feverish kisses.

Lauren wasn't against Bo's ministrations but her sudden increase of... libido was a little frightening. Like something had opened up in Bo.

The brunettes hands immediately found their way back under the blondes shirt, touching feeling, caressing the flesh. Wherever Bo touched a tingling warmth was spreading in Laurens body. Her knees felt like goo her vision got a little blurry. An unknown arousal was streaming through her. How did things escalate that quickly?

A deep moan escaped Laurens lips when Bo's eager hand cupped a bra clad breast kneading the soft mound with determination while Lauren just held Bo tight. Arms resting on the small of Bo's back unsure what to do. Fingers were tugging at her bra trying to free her breast and a first wave of panic was building up. Pictures of her father were flashing in front of her eyes. His hands on her breast, his breath at her ear. She tried to shake it of and it worked but only for a short time.

Bo was really forward, very demanding. She was going a little to fast and Lauren already felt out of her comfort zone. Two fronts were fighting in her. One wanted to surrender to the incredibly wonderful touches but the other panicked. Wasn't ready, was afraid. Memories were pushing.

She had to admit that it felt so good but Bo's behavior was a little frightening and strange. It was different from the way she used to know her.

"Bo..." Lauren breathed half moaning. "Slow... slow down" But the brunette didn't seem to hear her and kept going. Her left hand circling the already hard nipple with fascination. She was in another world while she nipped and sucked on the blondes neck.

"Bo..." Lauren tried again. Her voice wavered when she tried to gently push the girl away to no avail. Bo was mesmerized. Lauren started to panic. Way to fresh images were flashing through her brain. She had no control... She never wanted to be in such a situation again.

Bo pressed her tighter against the tree trunk. Hands reaching down popping open the button of Laurens pants and slowly pulling down the zipper. Tears were forming in Laurens eyes. "Please not again..." She pushed again but the brunette seemed unusually strong. Collecting all her strength she pushed again. Bo fell to the floor landing with a loud thud on her butt staring at her confused.

Lauren could swear she saw a flicker of blue in the brunettes eyes. _No that can't be. I must be hallucinating_

"Lauren? Fuck..." Bo swore getting on her feet. She looked at the tear stained cheek of the blonde, the disheveled clothes the open pants. A knot was tightening in her stomach. What had she done? "God I'm so sorry Lauren. Please.. I just got carried away... I don't know I... please look at me" Tears were forming in Bo's eyes. She hated herself in this moment. She tried to pull up Laurens chin to look at her but she flinched and escaped her touch.

"Don't... Don't touch me..." Lauren was hugging herself looking completely lost.

"Lauren..." Bo knew she had fucked up. What the hell was going through her?

"My my what do we have here?" A male voice snarled. Bo immediately turned around placing herself protective in front of the still traumatized Lauren.

"Who are you?" She barked.

"The youth doesn't have manners anymore... "

"Tell me!" Bo held her arms wide keeping the stranger from Lauren. She would never let anybody hurt the blonde. Something inside her screamed to protect the woman no matter what. She took a look at the bold man standing in front of her. His skin was dark swallowing every light hitting him. His white dress shirt was a contrast to the black leather west and black slacks. A cocky smile plastered on his face he was slowly closing in.

"Who I am is not important. My only concern is to escort your partner. The Morrigan likes to have a... chat with her."

Morrigan? Lauren swallowed. The man must be Fae. What does the leader of the dark Fae want from her? She was just a plain human. The man looked dangerous. She saw his muscles flexing ready to take a move if needed. A small dagger was strapped to his thigh and Lauren regretted that she had ignored Dysons warnings. She only hoped Bo wouldn't be hit in the crossfire.

"Morrigan? Dude what are you talking about? I won't let her go with a nut job like you" Bo growled.

The man laughed. "Oh and you really think you have a word in this? Pathetic." He was now standing directly in front of her staring her down. Bo didn't back down but looked him directly in the eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you girls... Yet... Just come with me"

"Hell no" Bo yelled. Her eyes glowing in a dangerous blue neither she or Lauren saw. The man arched his eyebrows. "How... cute" He grinned and without a warning punched the brunette directly in her stomach making her hunch over. Before Lauren even reached Bo the man kicked her and Bo fell to the ground. The sickening sound of broken bones rang through the bushes. The brunette moaned in agony, breath rattling because of the ribs puncturing her lungs. Blood trickled out of her mouth when she lied motionless on the floor.

"Bo!" Lauren screamed terrified. Please don't let her be dead. Anger was flaring up in her, adrenalin pumping through her veins when she picked up a stick and stormed at their attacker. Her swings were sloppy full of blind anger and were easily dodged.

Her lungs burned and her breath was heavy from the constant swinging. He seemed amused at her trying to attack him. "Well.. enough fooling around. The Morrigan wants you alive but she didn't say in what kind of state"

The first blow came so fast that she didn't even realized the pain until she felt blood trickling down her temple. Her vision was blurry when hit after hit connected with her body. His strength was inhuman just confirming Laurens suspicion that he was Fae. She tried to dodge, to block but he was too fast. One hit took the wind out of her. She fell to her knees. He didn't waste time pulling up her arm in an angel that wasn't natural. White hot pain was pulsing through her body when shoulder made a loud plop sound. She screamed in agony.

He bound her hands together moving her dislocated shoulder further. Lauren felt sick and was almost throwing up.

"She said you'd be a tough one.. But I hate to hear you scream so SHUT UP!" He yelled and slapped her hard. The coppery taste of blood was forming in her mouth. Another scream of pain escaped her lips.

His smile was nasty when he looked at her squirming. Lauren looked at the lifeless form of Bo. She hoped she was still alive.

"Oh don't worry. Your girlfriend is still alive... at least at the moment" he chuckled. "It's such a waste for a pretty thing like you to be a dyke. Don't you agree?" She felt his breath on her face. She wouldn't give in so easily and spat him in his face. Saliva and blood mingled on his face and Lauren grinned.

"You little bitch" he screamed and kicked her. She felt her ribs crack under the pressure and it became hard to breath.

Enraged he pulled her up. Hand enclosing around her throat he was suffocating her. What he didn't know that touching her skin would work against him. He felt some of his power leaving his body. Laurens eyes were glowing a bright gold. She felt some of her strength returning. It was becoming easier to breath. The feeling of her shoulder popping back in place was unnerving.

What was happening to her?

The second her attacker realized what was happening he let go and drew his knife. He panted heavily. The blonde must have taken a lot from him.

Maybe she was partly healed but she was still bound. She didn't want to run, not wanting to leave Bo lying there. But the second she hesitated to move was a second to long when she felt something sharp entering her lower abdomen.

Fuck.. why did they all have to stab her? Pictures of her father were playing in her mind. She just wanted to curl in to a ball and cry, but she couldn't. She had to be strong. Strong for Ivy, for Bo and herself.

Unfortunately she had no idea how to get out of this situation. She wasn't as strong or skilled as her attacker. She was injured and her mind was wrecked.

Bo was stirring on the ground. Lauren was grateful that she was still alive.

When she'd get out of this alive she needed answers because of her being a plain human was something Lauren doubted. But finding out about her healing abilities, she wasn't actually believing she had those, wasn't a priority now.

"Come on... tough guy.. hit...hit me.. Choke me..." she panted.

"Oh no I won't be touching you again. I'm not stupid... And now that I know your secret.. I guess I don't have to hold back anymore..." He grinned playing with his dagger.

"Oh I don't think so" A female voice sounded from behind the trees. The man turned around but before he could spot the talker a shot rang through the park. A bullet drilling in his skull. His dead eyes turning in to his head when his lifeless body slumped to the floor.

"Always have silver bullets with you. You never know when you'd need them..." The female whispered holstering her weapon.


	16. A Promise to be Kept

**Chapter 15: A Promise to be Kept**

Rena brought the car to a screeching stop. Her contacts told her the girls were on a playground in the park. She just hoped that she wasn't to late. In the distance she saw one of the cops ordered to watch over the girls but she only saw Ivy playing around. Were was Lauren? Rena cursed and made a bee line to the cop who looked surprised at her.

"Sergeant?"

"Cut the crap, where is Lauren?"

"The blonde? Well... she wanted to have some alone time with her girl. At first I didn't agree but I remember how it was to be a teenager. The hormones, first love..." He smiled.

"Incompetent idiot!" She growled and the smile of the cop immediately died down. "Where did they go? I need to know. FAST"

"Erm.. They... they went that way" He pointed at the small forest at the end of the park.

"Don't loose Ivy, too, got that or I'm gonna rip of your balls" The redhead warned and ran.

_Please don't let me be to late _She stopped in her tracks when a shot rang through her ears. Her heart sank down. "No...please..." drawing her weapon she went double time and eventually reached the line of trees.

"Freeze police, hands where I can see them" She barked and aimed at the back of a blonde holding.. hands with Lauren a spark of golden energy was slowly ebbing down. The blonde stranger didn't seem to care that a pistol was aimed at her instead she was rummaging in the inside pockets of her jacket.

"Geez calm down. I'm police too" She held up her badge. "Now put down the gun you're scaring Laur here" But Rena didn't make a move. "Down before I lose y temper Raerae."

There was only one person that ever called her Raerae... Rena holstered her weapon. "Tammy?"

"I told you not to call me Tammy or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wouldn't have to be here if you had been quick like I told you"

"You were on the phone?"

"Congratulations we have a winner"

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Well mysterious secret informants are way cooler.. No really I'm not even supposed to be here or seen. I messed up my cover..."

"I won't let you take or hurt her, gotcha?" Rena growled.

"You really think I would have warned you if I wanted to do that? Let her heal with my energy?"

"Why not? You were always a manipulative bitch and you are dark Fae"

"Admit it you are only mad because I never called back.."

"Hello?" Lauren yelled. "SOMEBODY care to explain? Or... I don't know, HELP HER?!" Lauren tried her best with tears in her eyes to help Bo but the brunette was still out cold. They had to get her to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Heal her and then I'm outta here. I'm not supposed to be here. The Morrigan probably already looses her shit..."

"Oh no... I won't just let you go like this..." Rena tightly held on to Tamsins arm.

"You want another round?" The blonde smirked.

"Fuck you" Rena yelled.

"If you insist" Tamsin was closing the distance.

"Shove it, I have a boyfriend okay? I don't need your bony ass in my bad. Just tell me.. why are you here? To finish the job? Kill her? Bring her in?"

"It's a personal matter. Nothing concerning you. Let's just say I want to keep the girl safe because I made a promise a long time ago..."

Suddenly the air started to flicker. Pulses of energy were filling her. The women turned around and saw in the golden glowing eyes of Lauren. Her breathing was heavy. "ANSWERS...NOW" Lauren demanded.

"I would appreciate you to stop your bantering. I was ATTACKED minutes ago, injured and Bo is lying here in her own blood. I start to glow and heal and nobody seem to CARE to enlighten me or to help her. You are not even TALKING to me"

"Whoa, problem with your anger management? Calm down kiddo. We're coming to that."

"No we won't" Rena said angrily.

"She needs to know, you can't keep her in the dark"

"Knowing about what?"

"Well, your powers, duh"

"Tamsin... stop it. I warn you now. It is forbidden to..."

"To tell her? Oh you have no frigging idea kiddo. You are still such a young Fae. Those lines were written by the blood king out of fear. I can tell her and there will be no harm. That old coward only wanted to have the control over her. Ever thought about that?"

"You are lying... "

"Believe what you want but I will tell her. She deserves that much." The blonde mumbled and kneeled down to Lauren. "You are not human, got that? Whatever they told you, it isn't true. They don't know better because its written down in the laws." Her voice was unusually soft and caring. "But first you should help your girl"

"I'm not human..." Lauren repeated in a low voice. That meant she had to be Fae, didn't it? "How... how can I help her?"

"Tamsin..." Rena tried but the blondes were ignoring her.

"I'm... I'm not really sure. All I know is that your touch can heal. Focus on her injuries and the rest should be working on its own...Well at least I guess" Tamsin chuckled.

Lauren nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind tried to compartmentalized the information. So many questions were whirling around in her brain so much chaos. Who was that woman that saved her? Why did she save her? How did she know her name and why the FUCK did she look familiar?

"Erm... Just.. what's with the.. the dead guy? I'm not that sure if I want Bo to wake up to.. well.. that" Lauren mumbled.

"Hmm yeah... Isn't that nice to look at. Let's move her first" Before Tamsin could pick up Bo Rena was already there heaving the brunette gently in her arms.

"Oh I don't trust you Blondie" Rena snapped and laid Bo down further away. "Before I forget we should give her a little bit of Amnesia."

"Wait, stop, you want to give her amnesia? Wipe her memory? How?" Lauren seemed afraid.

"No kiddo. That stuff is a Fae specialty. An essence Fae cops carry around wiping the memory of the last hour out. Used for humans who saw things they shouldn't and before you panic. It doesn't hurt or will have any side effects. She will just don't remember being attacked or seeing a Fae." Tamsin explained.

"Since when did you become the understanding teacher? I mean really?"

"Fuck you sarge."

"Are you done now?" Lauren hissed. "Is that stuff really OK?" She looked at Rena not being sure if she should trust the other blonde.

"Yeah it is. It's standard procedure. Here, quick she needs to heal" The redhead said and gave Lauren a tiny flask. "The dose should be enough. Make sure to give it to her before you.. you heal her"

Lauren nodded. "And after that I need answers. From you and Dyson" Her voice was cold and demanding. Saving Bo was what counted now. She had enough time for answers later no matter how nagging they were.

Lauren opened the lid of the flask and poured the content in to Bo's mouth. She hoped the brunette wouldn't choke but the liquid vanished as soon as it touched Bo's lips.

That was the easy part but how was she supposed to heal? She wasn't even sure she could do that. One hour ago she wasn't aware of any "powers" and now Bo's life depended on it?

"Here goes nothing" the blonde mumbled and put her hands on Bo's chest. She concentrated. Hands alternating between hovering and actually touching but nothing happened.

"Try it with skin contact... Most powers only work at direct skin to skin contact" Rena tried to help. She still couldn't believe that Tamsin just told the girl about her powers but as far as the redhead could see they were still alive. Maybe because not everything was revealed?

She would keep her eyes on Tamsin.

Lauren blushed a little at the suggestion. "Could you... well give me some space? It makes me nervous when you stare at me like that.

"Alright. Pumpkin and I will get right over there." and

"Pumpkin? What the... don't act like we know each other."

"Oh I think I know quite a lot about you" Tamsin smirked.

"One fucking night... The worst mistake in my life. There is a reason I don't drink at La Shoshain anymore..." Rena growled.

Lauren just shook her head at those two and carefully pulled up Bo's shirt. She couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks also she knew that it was completely inappropriate at that time. Seeing the dark bruises forming on the delicate flesh made her stomach queasy. She was the reason that Bo was hurt and she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself for pulling the brunette in to this mess.

She put her bare hands gently on the bare flesh and concentrated on the injuries, her own energy and her feelings. She wasn't sure how to do it but hoped it would work now. At first nothing happened and Lauren was about to cry when she felt a pull inside her. A tingling feeling was wandering along her arm. Her hands got warm and started to glow gold.

The bruises were slowly vanishing, bones put back in to place.

Lauren felt weaker with every second. It was taking a lot out of her, but saving Bo was the only thing that mattered now. "Come back to me Bo" she breathed.

A/N: I know most of you didn't want Tamsin to be the one saving Lauren but I had to. Hope you can forgive me but Tammy Tam Tam... well lets just say she has a connection that will be revealed... I know you peeps want to see Kenzi but you have to wait for a bit. This chapter is a little... silly and not as dark as I planned. But this is what happens when you write a little drunk *blush.


	17. Mother and Daughter

A/N; Sorry guys for the long delay, but well... summer sun and fun. Was camping and at a festival. And lost my interest in lost girl for a while. But here we go with a brand new chapter starting with a flashback.

**Chapter 16: Mother and Daughter **

Flashback:

_The stoic blondes eyes were fixed on the tiny bundle in her arms. Only three weeks old but already glowing with suppressed power. From the first time she spotted the tiny girl, the Valkyrie was sure that she was the one, that this one would be special and finally bring peace between the fractions. Clumsily she held the tiny ancient in her arms. She had never been a very social person and definitely wasn't a child person. She felt awkward to hold the girl but she was in awe at the same time. So fragile but powerful at the same time. _

"_Beautiful, isn't she?" a soft voice said. A breathtakingly beautiful woman came into the room. Long, wavy, blonde hair flowing behind her. Only clad in a white tunic she looked angelic, like a goddess. A goddess she actually was._

"_Yeah precious...but.. but she is so.. so tiny and... are you really sure she is the one?" the Valkyrie tickled the babies belly causing it to giggle lightly. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable bundle of life. It was actually tearing at her strong emotional walls._

"_She is my daughter. Of course I am sure. Me Laurentia, the victorious. The one who brings peace" The Valkyrie flinched a little at proclamation._

"_Peace...Yeah I guess..." _

"_It is so good to see you again Aurelia. It's been so long. I missed you dearly"_

"_It's been centuries somebody called me Aurelia... Nobody actually does except you..."_

"_I won't accept the name Odin gave you. I think Aurelia fits so much better."_

"_Well I kinda got used to Tamsin. I think it's a pretty ok name. But yeah.. Aurelia sounds nice to."_

"_Of course it does. I was the one who came up with it after all" She smiled a soft smile._

"_That's more than a millenia ago.. almost two... things were so different then. We were different.. Sometimes I wonder how things had turned out if I had been the one... If I had been special, had been what you wished for..." The Valkyries voice became full of sadness. The usually very confident Fae, felt lesser whenever she was in the present of the ancient. She had disappointed her, wasn't what she wanted her to be. Born at the wrong time from the wrong father._

"_Is that why you are always so bitter? Because you think you were a disappointment for me?" The ancient was shocked._

_The Valkyrie looked down without saying anything. The baby happily squealing, reaching for something. The blonde smiled sadly, offering a single finger the little girl grabbed giggling. That girl was everything she never were without even trying it. She was sure that the girl would grow up in a loving family. Would be taught their ways by them. Be trained for a century and prepared for things to come instead of being ripped away from the only family she'd known. Being turned into something she never wanted to._

"_Maybe.." the Valkyrie finally said._

"_Oh dear. Please never be. I never loved you any less. Believe me when I say that it ripped my heart into shreds when he took you. I never meant for it to turn out like that. I never wanted for you to become one of his. There are things destined to happen in life. Things we can't control, but they will never make you any less precious than somebody else... Is that one of the reasons why I only see you once in a century?"_

"_No... No I would really like to come more often but I... I just can't... rules.. you know?"_

_The ancient sighed. "Right... Right... So I guess I won't be seeing you anytime soon? Convince you to visit the little girl?"_

"_I.. I wish I could. I really do, but I don't have a lot to say in that matter. HE is the one who decides. No matter what I want..."_

"_I still Hope to see you again some time. That it won't be as long as the other times..."_

"_I'll try mother.. I'll try..."_

"_Just promise me one thing. On your blood honor Aurelia"_

"_Of course."_

"_If something happens to me.. Take care of her. I beg you. Protect her."_

"_With my life mother." _

"_I will protect you with my life sister. I won't let anyone harm you" Tamsin whispered. "No one"_

"Another one Steve" the blonde grumbled.

"My name is Pete" the barkeeper huffed.

"Do I look like I fucking care about your stupid name?" Tamsin growled. "I could arrest just like that so shove it, kay? And pour me another" Things had gone great so far... not. She never intended to intervene directly but what else could she do if the people "protecting" the next keepers were incompetent morons? Good in bed but unqualified caring for Lauren.

The Valkyrie in her felt drawn to the strong personality, the soul of a warrior inside the blonde but she had felt something else. A raw power that was about to break loose. The surprising thing was that Laurens companion, the brunette seemed to be the one emitting those vibes. Tamsin wondered. Could it be true or was she just blinded by a brave warriors soul? A soul of a human willing to fight? It was ridiculous to think that the brunette could be the other part of the prophecy. Never. That would be pathetic.

Gulping down another glass she wondered when she would meet Lauren again. She was sure it had to be soon. The girl needed some answers. Some honest answers that weren't tainted by some old, scared fools laws. She never really liked the blood king. She knew how manipulative he really was. The caring, grandfather like exterior was just a facade for his sinister plans hiding in his mind.

Since the end of the wars he held no official power anymore but the strings he could pull without anyone knowing were endless.

Minerva and the blood king had never been close. While the ancient always fought for equality and unison, the old fool clawed at his millenia old traditions. Separation was his agenda. Covered in the lie of peace he bred discord between the factions.

After the war the blonde had become dark fae. Why? Probably because the dark weren't pretending they were different like the light did. None of them were any better, at least you knew what you were dealing with when you had joined the dark.

She just hated politics. If she hadn't promised.. if that girl wasn't her sister things would be so much easier. She could have turned around and walked away but no somehow the destiny of the entire Fae world was in danger and she was in the middle of it. Fucking politics, fucking prophecies. Fucking PEOPLE. Hmm.. fucking people... yeah why not.

Emptying another glass, that seemed to have magically refilled, Tamsin turned around, eyes wandering. It was still early but the bar was a little bit too empty for her taste. And the worst of all there were no women. None only some fat bellied, base cap waring, bearded idiots sipping that stuff they call beer. How much she missed the European beer. It's been to long that a chilled Belgian, German or any "real" drought beer had wetted her throat. Not that ratpiss they serve here. Light beer? Who the fuck invented that shit? Is there something like light whiskey or vodka too? She needed to get back to Europe and take Lauren with her. She felt way to foreign over sea. Maybe it was because she lived almost her entire life all around Europe that she didn't feel like she fit in.

"Niiice rack" she whistled when she eventually spotted a very appealing ass wiggling her way. Maybe she would get lucky this night. Hopefully. Licking her lips lustfully she followed the behind of said woman. The light was pretty low, nothing special for a bar like this. The butt was still looking at her, she could swear it was winking at her.

The blonde beauty made another turn, destroyed another glass full of alcohol and turned back but to her dismay the beautiful piece of ass muscle was gone. "Fuck" she cursed frantically looking for the woman when she felt a presence beside her. A well known presence.

"I knew you still have the hots for me" Rena smirked.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talkin' about..." the blonde grumbled.

"Oh don't act like I didn't see you drooling and staring at my ass like some piece of meat Tammy"

"Fuck you"

"Already did. Was good but I have no desire for a repetition."

It took all of the blondes willpower to not rip the redhead into shreds. "What. Do. You. Want.?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Renas smirk turned into a serious look. "Answers. What's your deal in this? Why did you help? Why did you tell her? The full package. You are definitely not the person who helps out of generosity or chivalry. You are calculating. Never doing anything without something in return. I won't let you hurt her, got that? SO you better talk"

"Are you kidding me? I already told you I made a promise. What makes you think I'm gonna spill the beans only because you throw empty threats at me?" The Valkyrie was losing her patients. She wasn't a person to talk to people, to trust. And she would definitely not confine in some baby fae pretending to be a cop. Nope, not her style.

"Listen Tammy" Rena spat. Her face only inches from the blondes. "I promise you my threats are not empty. I can make you suffer. I have my ways. Believe it or not but the girl has grown on me over this short time. She is special and I will get rid of every threat to her personal safety" Renas eyes were glowing red.

"You have any idea who you are talking to? You really want to anger Odin favorite Valkyrie?"

"If I have to... Do I have to?" the redheads voice was vibrating. Something was creeping up in the blondes chest. Clawing at her insides, pulling, tearing. She wasn't easily intimidated. She had seen a lot, met a lot of Fae but the powers working on her were unknown to her. Her brain felt mushy like it was pulled, something drawn out and something else placed inside.

"Just trust me Tammy..." the glowing and the painful clawing stopped. Instead a warmth spread through her body. Engulfed her, held her safe. Happiness, calmness flowing her senses. Her control slipped without her being able to do anything against it. She felt helpless like never before but she didn't care. It felt way too good, to appealing. She felt like she hadn't felt for a really long time.

"Now tell me Tam..."

"I..." The Valkyrie was still fighting but the unknown power was breaking through her walls. "I'm...I'm her sister"

The influence immediately stopped and the redhead sank down shocked. "Holy shit"

**A/N: Whatcha thinking? I know a bit Tamsin heavy but the next chappy will have more BoLo in it. Thanks again for all your favorites, follows and reviews. I love it and happily squeal whenever I see another email coming in informing me that people actually like what I'm writing down. I hope this revelation is not too disappointing. I originally planned for it to happen later in the story but then I thought... naaah.. Now's better. **


	18. Souls Connecting

**Chapter 17: Souls Connecting**

Dark brown eyes lingered on the sleeping beauty lying on her lap. Skilled fingers stroke through brown curls, savoring the silky feeling. Lauren sighed. Bo was still asleep and she started to worry. It had been Rena who carried the girl home but left immediately afterward mumbling something about getting answers.

Two hours had passed since then and Bo was still unconscious. A single tear formed in her eyes slowly making its way down her face only to drip from her chin, wetting Bos forehead.

"This is my fault... This is all my fault. Without me you wouldn't had been hurt. Just because I had to be selfish.. Too selfish... I'm so sorry Bo.. so so sorry..." The blonde sobbed. The guilt was eating her up. She didn't have the right to risk the life of others, especially those who were close to her. Just for her own happiness. Nobody deserved to suffer because of her. A plan formed in her head. A plan that wouldn't be easy for her but would be the best for everyone else. She was the target, the plaything. They were after her and not the others. She needed to prepare as soon as she was sure Bo was ok. Until then she had a few moments to relax and enjoy what was left.

Lauren yawned. It was difficult for her to stay awake. Healing Bo had taken a lot energy from her. Bo's condition had been critical for quite some time. Fortunately Lauren had been able to heal her.

Mentally Lauren was already making a list of what she'd needed for her plan to work but a stirring Bo caught her attention.

"Lo...?" The brunette slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Ow shit.. Did I fall asleep? Sorry Lo.. Usually I don't take naps in broad daylight" Bo slowly got up stretching. "Whoa, 5pm... Damn must have been one hell of nap." Lauren felt guilty for dragging Bo in all this and for making her believe nothing ever happened. That amnesia stuff seemed to have worked, thank god.

"I'm really sorry that I slept through almost the entire day.. kinda strange... but really Lo I'm so sorry..."

"It's OK Bo. You were tired and took a nap. No hard feelings" Lauren smiled softly.

"But.. the entire day... I wanted to spend it with you.. awake... Not sleeping. Damn...And now I don't have much time left. I promised to be back at 5:30pm..." Bo really looked sad about the lost time. Lauren's insides clenched. How was she supposed to pull through her plan without leaving a devastated Bo behind? A devastated Bo hating her was still better than a dead Bo, remember Lauren.

Bo sighed. "I really hate to say this and I wish I could stay but I have to go..." The brunette really didn't want to go and the blonde didn't want her to leave either but it would be best for both of them. It would make it easier for Lauren to prepare.

Bo was already standing at the door waiting for Lauren. The blonde rushed to the brunette and without thinking pressed her against the door. She kissed her with everything she got. Love, passion, wanton. She tried to savor that feeling the best she could. Memorizing every detail, every taste. The kiss was desperate and it pained in Lauren's heart that this would probably their last kiss. It took all of her willpower to not cry, to keep up the facade for Bo's sake.

The brunette was actually taken aback by the force and need of the kiss but chimed willingly in. Tongues tangled, hands grabbed for anything to hold. The girls were so engrossed by their activities that they didn't even notice the energy flowing. An aura of blue and gold was pulsating around them. The two energies mingled, entwined and formed eventually yin and yang. They stayed united until the kiss came to an end. The moment their lips lost their connecting the auras faded away.

Their foreheads rested together. Both breathing heavily a blush adoring their faces. "That was.. that... whoa.. epic" Bo whispered completely in awe.

Lauren smiled. It really was epic. She had never felt anything like that before. It broke her heart that this would be a onetime thing. "Indeed" She breathed and lovingly caressed the brunettes cheek.

"As much as I would love to continue this.. And I really, really, really want to.. God how much I want to... But I've gotta go or I'll be grounded until I'm forty. Mom's pretty strict with such things..."

"Yeah...Bo?"

"Yes?"

"Take.. Take good care of you.. I'll miss you" Lauren smiled sadly.

"Hey it's just one night.. I'll see you tomorrow, right? This isn't some kind of good bye. You sound like I'd never see you again. This is no good bye, right? Right?" Bo looked panicked.

"Of course not silly... See you tomorrow" Lauren said and pressed one last kiss on the brunettes lips.

"See ya Lo" Bo winked. Seconds later she was out of the door.

The moment the door closed Lauren sank down to the floor and started to cry miserably. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she cursed. How was she supposed to do what she had planned? It would kill her...

_No it won't don't be a fool. You are just a teenager in love. A pathetic teenager risking the lives of others. The pain will go away soon. She will forget about you soon and continue her life without ever batting an eye over you. Give her a chance to live a normal life. Don't be selfish. Bo deserves better than you, no matter how good it felt, now get your ass up and start. Dyson and Rena will probably be here soon so you gotta hurry. _

Yes, she got to hurry if she wanted it to work.

* * *

"You have a slight problem with authorities, don't you D-man? First the problem with the Ash up there in Canada and now the Elm too?" Rena quipped.

"Shut Rena, I'm not in the mood. That asshole is crazy and he knows more than he admits, I'm sure about that... It's like he has some kind of split personality... I was about to break through him but.."

"One of the Elms Ogres broke through you first?" Rena grinned.

"You know what? If you can't be serious about this just go, okay?" Dyson was really pissed at the moment. The last thing he needed was someone making fun of him when they were dealing with the destiny of the Fae.

"I AM serious. Just trying to lighten the mood. All this is quite difficult to stomach. When things are bringing me down I make jokes, okay? And it's not only you who had a shitty day mister."

"Are you comparing your desk duty with me getting knocked out by an ogre?"

"Yep I do"

"Yeah shitty coffee is worse. You were doing some important paperwork while I just interrogated our only lead." He snapped.

"Would you just shut your mouth for a fucking second? While you were sleeping in the sickbay I was the one actually taking care that Lauren is safe. You know some assassin just tried to kill that girl and her gf, but noooo of course that's nothing special..." Growled the redhead.

"Wait.. What? Lauren got attacked? Shit... How is she? Is she hurt? Fuck, who attacked her? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I would have, if you weren't so grouchy all the damn time. She is OK. Got hurt pretty bad but her abilities are remarkable and for her girlfriend.. Well she was still unconscious when I left her with Lauren but she will be fine... You should have seen Lauren how she healed Bo.. Just wow, I've never seen anything like that..."

"She got hurt? Fuck.. But.. she.. she healed? She actually did? How did she.. did she know how to do it? THAT she could do it?"

Rena sighed... "Well.. I got a secret tip that Lauren was in danger. I rushed to the park, but was already to late... Fortunately my secret informant got there before me and killed the assassin... She was the one who told Lauren about her abilities and that she wasn't human."

"She What?! Nobody is supposed to..." Dyson was shocked.

"Let me finish kay? She also said something about the blood king.. That he was afraid of the new keeper and that he wanted to have control over her. That those are the real reasons for the laws.."

"No.. she must be lying.. Trick would never.. He.. I know him.. He...But... It would explain some... No... Your informant must be wrong... Who the fuck is she?"

"Her name's Tamsin. Dark Fae Valkyrie, cop like us... I've... met... her before. She usually can't be trusted but I have the slight feeling that she maybe is telling the truth.. "

"How's that? Since when do you trust dark Fae?"

"Not every dark Fae is evil, you know? Why I think she tells the truth? Well I paid her a visit before I came here... Asked questions. Got some very interesting answers. Let me just say that she wants to keep Lauren safe. No matter what. She swore an blood oath to Minerva and nobody breaks an oath with an ancient."

"You really are sure?"

"No.. not a hundred percent but some of the things she said made sense. And I mean REALLY sense. I think she has some more answers to all this. We should keep an eye on her."

"Alright... Alright I trust you with this but if this Tamsin makes a wrong move I'm gonna hunt her"

"Yeah my big bad wolfie. Got that... So we're here. Let's look if the girls are up"

"Ivy there too?"

"Actually no.. She begged to have a sleepover with a friend and it was difficult to deny her... Impossible actually"

Dyson wanted to start to argue if it was really wise to let the girl out of their eyes but he trusted Rena that she knew what she was doing.

They were surprised by the silence when they entered the house. "Bo's probably still out cold... Poor girl." Rena said.

"I'll take a look just to be sure they are actually ok" Dyson said and made his way to the guest room the girls now occupied. It was strange. He should be hearing something at least someone breathing. He had a bad feeling about this. Drawing his gun he slowly opened the door. "Holy shit" He breathed and his eyes widened gun dropping from his hand. This wasn't good.

A/N: Cliffhanger, hehe. So what do you think happened?


	19. Ravioli: The Meal of Champions

**Chapter 18: Ravioli: The Meal of Champions**

Her entire body was shaking. She didn't expect the nights to be this cold this time of the year. Next thing tomorrow was to get some warmer clothes, but first she had to find a suitable sleeping spot which wasn't that easy to find. The last few places she tried to put up her camp she was shushed away. Called a filthy hobo, that in this city was no place for the homeless. She was called so many things but it still heard. Nobody knew her but thought they had the right to judge her. No one cared that she was still a girl. They didn't wonder what she was doing here out all alone.

Maybe this was for the better. She didn't need anyone asking questions. So far she did well to hide her trail. She hoped the skunk ape secretion she stole from Dyson drawer was enough to hide her scent. At least for humanity she smelled like shit. She was glad that she had read about the secretion a few weeks ago. It came in handy but unfortunately she craved for more. She needed to know more.

Completely exhausted she sank down a building somewhere in a back alley. Days of hiking were taking its toll. Her feet hurt and her whole body felt sore from walking and the sleeping on the way to hard concrete. Hair greasy and body filthy she felt disgusted by herself. She hadn't seen a shower for 9 days. Today she had tried to get into a public bath, but even though she paid they didn't let her in. The public baths weren't a place for a street rat, for scum like her. She definitely needed to get somewhere else. Somewhere nicer. Maybe she could cross the border. As far as she could see it would only be a three day foot marsh. Manageable. She had no real plan. The only thing she was sure about was that she had to get away. Away from the people she cared for. It wasn't fair that others had to suffer because of her.

Being a runaway was already wearing on her and she had been gone only for a few days. How she was going to survive this was still a mystery but she had to make it somehow. A little distance from home were all those horrible things had happened. Away from the fae and their stupid "destinies" She was done with them. She hated leaving Ivy behind but she knew that the girl was safer without her, safer with Rena and Dyson.

She missed Bo and wondered what the brunette beauty was doing now. What she felt. She probably hated her, thought that she had played, used her. Bo. Kind, beautiful Bo. It was like her heart was screaming for her. Stupid teenage love hormones. She had to get rid of them but day after day it hurt more and more to be apart, almost physically. She had to get a grip. This love thing was getting ridiculous. She didn't know Bo very long. There couldn't be any strong feelings yet. Hormones. Just hormones.

Lauren sighed and grabbed her backpack. This place was just as good as any other sleeping space. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a can of tuna she had managed to snatch from a market. "Come on Dile, feeding time" The little furry bundle beside her moved meowing happily. She had picked that little cat up on her second day on the run. Lauren had found him between garbage, obviously left by its mother it was meowing miserably. Not being able to leave the fur ball behind, the blonde had fed the kitten. Since then it followed her everywhere. She had named him Sindile remembering that she had read somewhere that it meant survivor.

Lauren watched the kitten in silence eating all the fish. Over the last few days she could swear that he had gotten stronger a little. When he was done he jumped on her lap and curled into a ball. The blonde just smiled. It felt good to have companion. The purring of the small cat was comforting and Lauren already felt like she was about to fall asleep when a deep male voice alarmed.

"Good evening" The man slurred. He was visibly drunk and smelled like booze from afar. Lauren tried her best to ignore him. " I said GOOD EVENING" his tone got louder.

Lauren raised to her feet, standing as tall as possible. "What do you want" Confidence vibrated in her voice even though she felt terrified inside.

"Kids these days. No respect anymore" he spat.

"What, do, you, want from me? Do I have to spell it out for you or are you going to answer me" She had already enough. That creep was freaking her out and she just wanted to get rid of him.

"You actually think I want something from a filthy street scum like you?"

"I guess you do or you wouldn't have talked to me. To be honest I'd appreciate if you'd just go, kay?"

"And what if I don't want to go? If I'd want to... appreciate what I see?"

"Fuck of you perv. Don't you dare touching me!" Lauren yelled.

"Touch you?" he laughed. "Oh you wish... I won't touch you. I won't sink that low to touch filth like you."

"You don't make any sense old man and now piss of okay?" Lauren was growing nervous. Dile was hissing at the intruder arching his back.

"Such a dirty mouth for a young girl... A young goddess... What would your mama say about this?" He smirked.

Goddess? What was he talking about? "You are crazy old man"

"Crazy? Well.. maybe a bit... But who wouldn't after suffering centuries in a dark dark dungeon" centuries? Was he fae? Was he sent? What did he want? His body was coming dangerously closer. His eyes were starting to glow in a faint green.

"There are so many people looking for you. Wanting you... An me... good ol' Pete's the one finding the jackpot. Hah!" Lauren felt her body stiffening, muscles not any longer under her control. Shit... Shit Shit Shit... At least the others were safe, or were they?

"Get away from her you shit or I'm gonna cut your fucking balls off!"Pete stopped in his movements. That voice. It sounded like a girl. Lauren peeked behind the guys back and saw a slender black haired girl pressing a knife to Pete's neither regions.

"Faster you fuck" the girl yelled.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with girl. Move and I'll leave you be"

"Don't think so big guy. So you either piss off or you won't be needing any tissue papers when you're jerking of"

Lauren didn't feel the power holding her any longer. She used his lack of concentration and rammed her knee between his legs, causing the knife to "accidentally" peek him in the balls.

"Follow me Blondie" The girl screamed and ran. Lauren just quickly picked up her backpack and ran, Dile on her heels while Pete was clutching his balls, blood streaming through his fingers. "You'll pay for that!"

"Come on cat lady, faster" Lauren was already running as fast as she could but she wasn't a trained runner, never did a lot of sports. _Why can't my fae genes kick in in moments like this? "_Hope on Dile" she ordered the small kitten which surprisingly obliged.

The girl ran in the open garage of an old warehouse. "In here Blondie" When Lauren was inside the garage door was closed. Heavily breathing the blonde slumped down to the floor. "Holy shit"

"Booooyaaah girl, didn't think you had it in you" the girl smiled at her.

"I thought that was it... god... thanks for saving me.. dunno how I can thank you but... thanks"

"No prob. Street rats stick together, right?" the girl smiled.

Lauren smiled softly. "Yeah"

"Erm.. well don't wanna sound greedy but heroes are hungry too.. You got some food?"

"I do.. Some cans of ravioli, a few tuna cans for Dile, beans and such things..."

"You've got some ravioli? Damn, gimme, gimme... Haven't had some for months and I'm starving.. This city is far from friendly, difficult to get anything and the cameras make it difficult to... get some money"

"The people actually are pretty snobbish..." Dile meowt in agreement.

"So.. Ravioli? I'm hungry, remember?"

"What? Oh yes.. right.. sorry" She got up with her backpack in hand. She pulled out a blanket covered the floor with it and sat down. The big backpack was full of stuff. To find the can Lauren emptied some of it on her blanket, Dile curiously sniffing on some of them.

The girl was impatient, her stomach grumbling. She wanted food. Needed it. She watched Lauren taking out one thing after another but still no food when one Item made her speechless. "Is.. Is that a frigging gun?" She pointed at the towel that got a little untangled.

"No?" Lauren tried.

"You have a gun? How?"

"I... well.. I kinda stole it... from.. from a cop..." Lauren admitted blushing.

"Please, please tell me you're not some kind of serial killer"

"Relax it's nothing like that... So.. hungry?" Lauren tried to change the topic by holding up the can of pasta.

"Starving. Gimme gimme, come on. Pay your hero..." The girl held out her hands. When the open can was handed to her she practically inhaled the food. She looked so thin and fragile. Lauren wondered how long that girl must have been on the streets. She didn't look older than twelve... The world was cruel.

"I still can't believe that you actually helped me. That guy was so... big.. he could have crushed you"

"I give you an advice: Never be afraid of anyone on the streets or you already lost. Be strong or they'll eat you alive. Know the weakness of others, be smart about it, never risked to much when it's not worth.. kay?"

Lauren nodded... "Got that... Oh and before I forget... I'm Lauren and you are?"

"You can call me Kenzi."


	20. Those Left Behind

**Chapter 19: Those Left Behind**

In the middle of nowhere a loud snoring echoed in the old truck. The cause of the inhuman sound was half lying half sitting in the drivers seat, a bottle tequila still in hand. The smell of alcohol was sticking to her drenched clothes, saliva dripping out of her mouth.

With a lot effort she had eventually manged to get in this comatose state which was a quite an achievement for a fae usually immune to intoxication. A fast metabolism had its advantages but to drown your sorrows became unbelievably difficult.

After the disastrous day it had felt good to feel the hot burning liquid tingling her insides. To feel the reality starting to slip, turning into a blur. She knew the repercussions of her interference would be big. But she couldn't let the girl get killed just because some assassins want her now too? She probably had lost her contacts but it was worth it.

First thing when she got sober enough she had to go to the girl. Lauren needed to know about her heritage, her powers. So much depended on the teenager and the longer the truth was kept from her the higher was the risk for unknown and unwanted effects to appear. Lauren had to know what she was able to. Had to train and learn to control it. Enemies were lining up to take the girl down. She was still vulnerable without the joining. Getting the girl to the temple was priority now before some of the morrigans thugs got his hand on her.

But right now the blondes mind and body were a mess. It felt like alcohol was running through her veins instead of blood. An uncomfortable, nice nap should fix things up. Her dreams were a blur containing to many naked bodies, booze and a... Duck but it felt so nice and cozy.

Her heart almost stopped when she was dragged out of the car by her collar. Shit usually she wasn't that careless about her defenses. She felt her powers trying to break through while she was dangling in the air. The tight grip was making it hard for to breath. Opening her eyes everything was moving and swirling. Her head pounded. If she didn't know better she was completely wasted. She tried to lash out, hit the attacker but her muscles were wobbly and she missed.

The deep growl and the loud barking was ringing in her head, her brain felt like it was exploding.

"where is she?!"

"Dyson, let her go, god dammit." that voice sounded like Renas. Her look wandered from the gruffy, bearded man to the red headed beauty.

"But..." Dyson said.

"No but. Let her down or I'll get the newspaper."

"Fine.. But I swear if she did anything to her..."

"She won't. Trust me."

"Alright..." the wolfshifter huffed and loosened his grip on the blonde. Tamsin fought for air and balance. She should have stayed with the tequila. The fae moonshine she had picked up from one of her contacts was doing strange things to her.

Seeing the helpless stumbling of the blonde Rena raised her eyebrows. "Are you drunk?"

"You wanna take adva.. vantage of me? Sorry dear not iner.. Intres.. Interested in a threesome.."

"Why...just why can't you be serious for once"

"She can barely stand, how do you suppose is she going to tell us what we want to know?" Dyson asked in a low tone.

Rena sighed. "I am always prepared." concealing it in her jacket she showed Dyson the injection pen.

"Where do you get all this things?" the wolf whispered.

"Got a druid friend" she winked.

Tamsin, still in her drunken state had problems to catch up and before she even realized it, Rena already jammed the injection in her arm.

It took only seconds for her clarity to come back. Eyes turned in to slits Tamsin squeezed her arm ready to punch the two officers. "the fuck is wrong with you guys?!"

"Sober again?"

"Shove it bitch. I swear if the little one wasn't so fond of you I would have already ripped you two into tiny little pieces..." Tamsins anger was boiling.

Rena got frustrated. Really frustrated which wasn't good for Tamsin. A pissed of Rena was something nobody wished to meet. The redhead struck like lightning, pressing the lean figure against the truck. Dyson was taken aback by the

"I don't have time for this shit tammy. Either we are doing this the easy way or the hard one. Your decisission" Tamsin was surprised by the strength of Rena. Since when was she that strong and protective? What happened to the funny, careless girl never willing to settle? There was a change and Tamsin neither knew the why or how only that she had to dig in to it.

"You, attack me in my own home, drag me out sleeping, threaten me and now I don't even have a fucking second to clear my head?"

"Everything is just about you, isn't it? You cannot care about someone, you are incapable of love of feeling anything besides hatred Valkyrie." That stirred something in Tamsin up. Eyes turning black she reversed the positions.

"You know NOTHING about me" Tamsin spat. "You have no idea what I had to endure all for the sake of others so excuse me when I became a little cynic baby fae"

Rena was about to answer when Dysons voice cut through. "Enough!" he growled, eyes shining, canines growing. "While you two bicker like housewives the little one is missing, probably in danger"

Only one word swirled through Tamsins head: fuck.

* * *

Dyson was eying the Valkyrie suspiciously while taking a sip from his luxury milk. He didn't trust the blonde not only because she was dark fae. They were sitting in his living room. They had decided it was safer to talk here. He still hoped that Lauren was maybe coming back, that her decision to go had been impulsive but his gut feeling told him something different. The few words written by Lauren were flashing through his mind. _I'm a danger to all of you. I can't keep living here with you, knowing that my mere presence could cost your lives is something I can't accept. I've already caused so much pain and death. Please take care of Ivy. I am sorry. Love Lauren_

"Fuck you too!" the yelling of Tamsin ripped him from his thoughts. Angrily the blond through her phone through the room. "Looks like my little stunt pissed some people of. My fucking contacts decided to turn on me... Fuck, fuck fuck!" the Valkyrie screamed. "if something happened to her I'm gonna tear that asshole apart before I reached the end of my life cycle" Her entire body was shaking with fury.

"Whoa you really seem to care about that girl"

"Are you kidding me? She is my SISTER you dumb shit and the next keeper, the one who could change everything. I couldn't care less about you too and I don't care about the other brat Casanova sired but I'd gave my life for Lauren"

Rena sat down next to Tamsin. An unknown calmness was flooding the agitated Valkyrie who visibly calmed down. She sighed and dug her face inside of her hands. "I won't forgive myself if something happened to her and I swear I'll make you pay..."

Three days after Laurens disappearance they still hadn't any trace. The girl was gone. Ivy was devastated at the news and barely left her room. The crying of the girl was echoing through her room every night. She barely ate or said anything. She refused to talk about it and Dyson understood her too well. That girl went through hell and now perhaps lost her sister. Everybody had a breaking point even Ivy. It was a wonder that the girl didn't break down sooner. She had always been so strong.

Anger was rising up in Dyson. As hard as Laurens decision might have been he was angry at her for causing so much pain.

Ivy wasn't the only one that was hit hard by it. Bo the poor girl broke down teary eyed when she heard the news after she called every hour asking for Lauren. The brunette was so worried and after day three Dyson couldn't lie to her anymore. He was surprised how hard it hit Bo. He knew about hormones and teenage love, even experienced his fair share of it but it was nothing like he had ever seen. The girl had looked like a part of her had been ripped away

Every day since Bo was a daily guest in his apartment asking for any news they unfortunately never had. The brunette was some kind of a hindrance working efficiently. He knew that having a human between three fae wasn't ideal but the girl seemed so desperate to be there. Once he overheard Bo talking to Rena about feeling Laurens presence and how stupid she felt about it. He shook it off as teenager in love but when the girl grew paler from day to day, becoming more edgy and almost looking like an addict trying to recover he got a little suspicious.

* * *

Tamsin grew more and more desperate and stressed. She couldn't remember the last time she actually slept. Day in and out she tried to reach the contacts she still had but to no avail. It was like earth had swallowed the girl. At least she could be sure that Lauren wasn't dead because that was a news definitely about to get around in the fae world.

She had never felt so helpless and hurt. One of the reasons she never got close to people. The pain wasn't worth it, at least that was what Tamsin believed.

She didn't really know Lauren. She had seen her a few times always in the background but nothing more. She wondered if the strong connection was due to the oath she swore, their "sisterly" bond, something concerning Laurens powers or even real concern even though she doubted the last one, she couldn't deny how protective she felt and she wasn't alone.

She slumped down in the grass. The little garden, which was actually private property, was the only place quiet, the only place where she could be alone it seemed. She hated working with the two douche bag detectives but if those two could help her finding Lauren she was ready to endure their presence. She had to admit that there were a few time she would have loved to hit the stupid wolf in his face but that could wait.

The silence was disturbed by her ringing phone. "What is it Vex" the Valkyrie sighed. The Mesmer was one of her least favorite people probably but he was her best contact in Canada. Being the right hand of the Morrigan helped to gather some information and when the reward was good enough he willingly shared. The only take back was that the things he asked for were usually either disturbing or really hard to get but most of the time it was worth it.

"You.. WHAT?" How did Lauren end up in Toronto? Vex kept on talking and Tamsins look darkened. Her heart was fluttering.

"Keep her alive, you hear me?! I'll pay whatever you want, just..." She was really getting soft. Things didn't look good. She had to get there as fast as possible.

She didn't call Dyson or Rena. She had to do this alone and she didn't trust them one bit. When she entered her truck she wasn't aware of the person watching her. The spy knew the location and would find the blonde whatever it would take. Lauren was the spys to take...


	21. Crashing at the Shack

**Chapter 20: Crashing at the Shack**

The fireplaces crackling flames were the only light source in the abandoned house. It illuminated the blondes face in warm colors and kept them warm. Slowly Laurens look wandered beside her, where Kenzi was cuddled up to her. The blonde wondered how the black haired girl could sleep so peacefully beside her in this place.

Kenzi had found it while Lauren was hunting for supplies in the city, but the moment they had entered Lauren felt something something unexplainable but brushed it off as paranoia.

Kenzi called the building lovingly "Crack Shack" and at first it seemed to good to be true. Finally a house with a real roof. No leaking parts everything seemed intact. Even the shower was working. Maybe the shack had no inner walls or real windows but there was a lockable front door giving the place a safer look.

But no matter how perfect the place seemed, a bad feeling remained. This feeling kept Lauren awake and woke her up whenever she was about to doze of.

The blonde stretched and yawned for the hundredth time this evening waking Dile through her moving who meowed disapprovingly. "Sorry little guy. Didn't mean to wake you.." she whispered and pet him behind his ears. The kitten quickly began to purr and curled back in to a ball of fur. Lauren smiled. She was so proud of the little kitten. He gained so much weight in the few days and fortunately looked way more healthy. His fur gotten softer and longer too.

She didn't want to admit it but she enjoyed their company. Even when Kenzi was pretty strange from time to time. Sometimes she didn't even understand the smaller girl but her heart was at the right place. Without her help Lauren would have either given up or would be dead. Kenzis 101 how to live on the streets was lifesaving and she shouldn't forget the guy that had tried to kill her Kenzi saved her from. Like the raven haired girl knew she mumbled some incoherent sentences and started to snore loudly not without tightening her grip on Lauren like she was a plushy.

They were sleeping this close for three days now. Not just because of the warmth. The fire was usually warm enough to keep out the cold but for comfort.

Ever since she had left her hometown, her nightmares had followed. Night after night she saw her father, felt what he did. She saw Pauls dead body and the scary grin on his face. Then there was the attack on Bo and her that had changed everything. She saw Bo's unconscious body, seeing her hurt and broken. The worst of it was that it felt so unbelievable real. The pain, the fear.. too real.

Every night she had woken up screaming. No matter what she tried the nightmares returned until one night. Three days ago there were no nightmares haunting her just restful, dreamless sleep. When she had woken up she had seen Kenzi cuddled up to her. Arms tight around her midriff and Dile curled up on her chest.

Kenzis only response was that Lauren wasn't alone. That she knew to well what Lauren was going through but never asked the blonde of the reasons and Lauren was thankful for that.

Exhausted Lauren sank back down on their makeshift bed. This day had been an utterly successful one. They got warm food and rations for the next two weeks, found a good place to sleep at and even could wash themselves up. A luxury when your entire body felt greasy from missing opportunities to wash. But still she felt weaker than ever before. Something was amiss and nagging her. Her body was tingling with an unknown craving she couldn't describe.

Her skin was unusually pale and sweaty. Her stomach felt queasy and her vision turned blurry from time to time now. Her head felt like it was exploding most of the time. It got even worse. Her muscles were cramped and shaking on the same time. She wondered if she just got a bad kind of flu or if it had something to do with her powers she knew almost nothing about.

It wasn't helping that Bo seemed the only thing occupying her waking mind. Sometimes she could even swear that she could feel the brunettes presence, even hear her voice which was completely ridiculous. She must be turning crazy or missed the other too much or her mysterious sickness was attacking her nervous system.

She hoped that the others were fine without her. They should be safe now, shouldn't they? But what if those after her tried to get her through Ivy, Dyson, Rena or Bo? How far would they go? Were they in danger? She had never thought about that. Shit.

Her heart almost stopped when Diles purring stopped and he without warning jumped up hissing. His eyes seemed to glow. Why were they glowing? She must be hallucinating. Angrily the cat hissed at the entrance eyes fixed on the door. "Is somebody coming?" Lauren breathed. It almost looked like the kitten was nodding but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Kenzi...Kenzi wake up" Lauren shook the other girl.

"Only five minutes more please..." the girl mumbled still half asleep.

"Now! Kenzi. I think somebody is here" Laurens voice was shaking with fear.

That seemed to have worked. Kenzi jumped to her feet, her trusty knife in hand. "Aw shit, why can't I ever have something good?" the girl whined.

It was dark and difficult to make out their surroundings. The only light was coming from the fire. The cat was the only one being able to see clearly now.

"Are you sure we are not alone?" Kenzi asked in a low tone"

"Well at least he is" Lauren answered and pointed at the kitten.

The next minutes were filled with complete silence. No sign of an intruder. Eventually Kenzi broke the silence. "Maybe he just spotted a mouse or a spider or som...uggh" Her sentence was interrupted by something shiny flying her way. A guttural scream escaped the younger girl lips when she sank down to the floor clutching her chest. In the flickering of the flames Lauren suddenly saw the cause. A throwing knife was sticking in Kenzis chest blood already streaming heavily out of the wound. Pain was shining in the younger girls eyes. No words were escaping her lips it was just to painful.

Lauren was in shock and it took her a few seconds to take in what just had happened. Immediate guilt was rising up in her. _This is all my fault. I should have never stayed with her._ Wasn't this the reason she had left in the first place so nobody would get hurt anymore because of her? Her selfish decision was taking its victims again.

The blonde looked around for the attacker but saw no one not even a shadow. Her eyes turned back to Kenzi who kneeled on the floor whimpering, pleading Lauren to help her.

_I can do this. I did already save Bo I can do this too... Just got to concentrate. Concentration Lauren... Calm down... _

"Kenzi, I can help you but first I need to get the knife out" Kenzis eyes widened in horror. Lauren knew that getting out the knife would cause Kenzi to bleed to death in a few minutes but with the object still stuck in the young girls shoulder she doubted her healing would do any good.

"I'm sorry" Lauren whispered and yanked out the knife with one pull. Kenzi screamed in agony when a squall of blood followed the knife. The blonde felt already sick to the stomach seeing this and especially doing it.

"This may sting a bit and might look fucking crazy but please Kenzi don't be scared... Trust me"

Kenzi looked visibly confused but eventually gave her OK. It felt like life was leaving her. Every chance to heal was welcome at this moment no matter how strange it might seem.

It took Lauren a few moments to concentrate but eventually she felt the energy flowing. A soothing warmth was engulfing Kenzi taking slowly away the pain. The bleeding quickly stopped and she already felt a bit stronger again. "the fuck?!" she only whispered.

"I'll explain later, I promise but first we have to get out of here"

"Oh I don't think I can let you do that" A female voice suddenly appeared.

"Show yourself" Lauren barked.

"How about no?" the woman snarled and launched for an attack before Lauren could even move a muscle. The leg connecting with her chest sent her flying through the room, breaking some ribs in the process. There was so much power behind that kick that seemed to cause no effort from the intruder that Lauren was sure she had to be Fae and therefore was here just for her.

Another kick to her jaw broke her attempt to stand up. Her face felt like fire. She coughed up blood. _Attacking me gets old..._

"The morrigan just said she wanted you alive" Lauren was right, definitely fae. "But she didn't say I couldn't have my fun with you first. You know I like to play with my pray" She grinned her facial expression turning feral.

Lauren felt so dizzy. Everything hurt from the attacks, her sickness kicked in and healing Kenzi was taking a lot from her.

Every time she tried to get back up again another punch was sending her down again. When her body felt like it was giving up she expected another hit that never came.

Instead she heart the deafening growl of Dile. Curious she looked up which was difficult. Blood was dripping in her swollen eyes but after a few seconds she saw it. "Dile" she whispered. The kitten had jumped bravely into the woman's face, clawing, biting, drawing blood as best as he could.

"Get of off me you flea ball" the assassin yelled and ripped the tiny cat roughly from her face. Unceremoniously she threw the kitten against the next wall where he landed with a loud crack.

"No!" Lauren screamed seeing her cat lying motionless and broke on the floor.

Why were the Fae so cruel? She never wanted to be part of this society. She actually hated it already. All the contact she had was tainted with violence. So much pain and death.

Anger was forming in her. An unknown strength taking control in her. Energy was flowing through her veins now. As fast as lighting she rushed up to the intruder and hit her full force causing the assassin to fly through the room breaking everything in her way.

Lauren was breathing heavily. Her whole body was tingling with a mix of pain and power. Eyes were glowing in a precious gold like the aura that was surrounding her now.

"On your knees" Her voice was foreign to her. Too deep, too vibrant. The assassin tried to fight it but eventually broke down and kneeled. Unfortunately Lauren neither knew how to control her power not was she strong enough to hold onto it.

This was used by her enemy. In the blink of an eye she was onto her again. Strangling her, holding her in the air by her throat. The blonde was dangling helplessly in the air, feet missing the ground.

"You start getting annoying child"

Laurens lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen and the broken ribs. She felt her vision getting blurry again. Life was already slipping form her when a loud bang ended it all. The tight grip around her neck loosened up and she crashed to the floor coughing violently. Another bang. Seconds later the assassin completely broke down in a bloody puddle.

When the blonde had managed to catch her breath again being able to take in the situation she looked directly in the muzzle of a gun still smoking. The gun she had stolen from Dyson, held by a shaking Kenzi. The girls eyes were wide. "Fuck... Fuck.. What the hell is this shit? What are you? Were you bitten by some radioactive spider or fell from a planet far far away? Shit..."

"Kenzi please.. put the gun down. I can explain. I swear. I just found out about this weeks ago, kay?" Lauren held up her hands in defeat.

Fortunately Kenzi let the gun down. "You better do explain good... oh and you owe me big time. Something like 5 years worth of ravioli" the brunette smiled. Lauren smiled back and nodded.

"Alrighty... me sleepy... nighty night" and with that Kenzi closed her eyes. How could the girl sleep next to a dead body?

Lauren still felt so extremely weak but she had to check on Dile. It took a lot of effort to crawl up to him, cradling his motionless body in her arms. Could she save him too? But before she could even try a heavy blow to her head knocked her out and again her entire world turned black.

**A/N**: I know... Attack? Again? Booooring, well.. won't happen again, kay? I just wanted to thank you guys again. I was speechless about the many reviews. I mean.. damn over 30 for the last chapter? Holy shit. And more follower and favorites? You guys are awesome. When I consider that Lost Doc only got 2 reviews for the last chapter (which is really sad) I was so happy about so many here. Keep them coming they make me happy. And a happy author posts more often ;)


End file.
